The Other Half
by miraclebutterfly
Summary: There's a riddle that's given to the Suzaku seishi. Surprisingly Tasuki solved the riddle. But the answers half the fun...his twin sister. And then there's 1 little question why are there 8 seishi? ChichirirxOC
1. Riddle Solved

Alright so this is my second story idea and I hope that you guys like it! Really I do! I'm hoping for a positive turn out on this! Personally I like it so far. Well Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything by Yuu Watase. But obviously other charecters are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

_Dream…_

_There's a younger version of Tasuki standing with a girl his age and height with the same colored eyes the only difference is her red hair falls half way down her back. This girl is different…she is different from his five older sisters. _

_She laughs and jokes with him. She can fight and play all the dirty games. She can be the Tom boy but still look just as pretty as any other fair maiden on the street, but most of all…she looks up to him. She clings to him which the small boy finds annoying and always tries to ditch her but comes back to find her in tears because the small girl thinks he left her for good._

"_Aiko…don't cry…" Tasuki pleads patting her on the back._

End Dream…

Tasuki awoke with a jolt. 'Aiko…' He thought scanning his memory of the past and things he had run from to forget. 'Oh shit…' He thought as he moved and sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his fiery red hair. He looked down at his forearm where his symbol glowed lightly. He then moved from his bed stretching his arms over his head to wake up and then changed into his daily attire. "Alright…I'll come back." He whispered remembering far too well the girl in the dream. Tasuki opened his door quietly and slipped out with out a sound.

"Tasuki?" Miaka asked surprised to find him there in the hall. "What are you already doing up?"

"Oh-uh hey Miaka." Tasuki said trying to sound cheerful. "Um…I have ta do something…" He said rubbing the back of his head. At this Miaka's eyes widened.

"What do you have to do! Can't it wait? We're gonna go get Tamahome!" Miaka pleaded alarmed. "And then when he's here we can finally summon Suzaku!"

"But Miaka that's just it…we can't." Tasuki stated plainly.

"Why can't we?" Miaka asked suspiciously.

"We're not all here." Tasuki replied.

"Yeah we're gonna go get Tamahome tonight!" Miaka said rolling her eyes.

"No that's not what I mean…" Tasuki said trailing off he then sighed. "It's really important…it's my sister." Tasuki said at last.

"What about your sister? I thought you said you didn't like them?" Miaka asked now confused.

"Ur right…" Tasuki chuckled and sighed aggravated. "But uh…I do like my younger sister…" He said.

"Younger! I thought you were the youngest?" Miaka asked now confused.

"We are the youngest." Tasuki stated.

"Wait…we?" Miaka questioned. "…oh…you're…twins…!" Miaka guessed.

"Yeah…" Tasuki whispered.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Miaka asked kind of surprised to learn this bit of information.

"I don't like to think about her…" Tasuki admitted.

"What! Why?" Miaka asked sadly.

"Cuz I feel bad…" Tasuki said turning away slightly.

"Why would she make you feel bad?" Miaka asked walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Cuz…I left her…" Tasuki said sadly. "She begged…" He said in a hoarser voice. "She begged me not ta go…" Tasuki said biting his bottom lip.

"You mean when you ran away?" Miaka asked just to be sure they were on the same page.

"Yeah…" Tasuki muttered. "So…I gotta go get her…"

"Because you feel bad!" Miaka asked just a little surprised. "But Tasuki it can't wait?" Miaka asked.

"Nope…not unless you changed ur mind about summoning Suzaku." Tasuki said with a grin. This was the part she was gonna like.

"Wait…you mean. She-uh…wait…she's a warrior too!" Miaka finally sputtered out.

"Yep." Tasuki said grinning. "She's the other half of me. Tasuki and…." He said trailing off to see if she would fill in the blank.

"You mean…Keiko…" Miaka whispered grinning. "She's the answer to the riddle! You shall not be complete, unless you meet, the other half of your mate, to have a complete team of eight." Miaka recited not finding the riddle of any use until now.

"That's right." Tasuki said grinning. "So I gotta go get her…and then we'll get Tamahome." Tasuki said. "She should just be at my house…" Tasuki said.

"I guess I could take you no da," Chichiri said stepping out behind the pair. "It will be faster no da," He urged.

Tasuki bonked the now chibi Chichiri on the head, "Thanks for eaves droppin'!" Tasuki complained. "But if ya think it's for the best." Tasuki said giving in. He did want to see his sister…he adored her. Even if he would never tell her that.

Miaka jumped up and down excited, "I can't wait to tell everyone you have a twin sister! And that it's Keiko! And oh my gosh a female seishi!" Miaka said with glee.

"Uh…" Tasuki said raising a hand. "Are ya sure we should just go around tellin' everyone?"

"Why not?" Miaka stopped to ask. "But wait…don't you hate women?" Miaka asked.

"Nah…just most. Besides…she's different." Tasuki added with a smile at remembering his sister who had haunted his dreams for abandoning her with the other sisters that tried to keep her away from him.

Miaka grinned and waved as Chichiri disappeared with Tasuki and they appeared by a small house. Tasuki didn't waste any time he went up to his sister and just plainly asked, "Where's Aiko?" He asked not wanting to spend anymore time there then necessary.

"Brother!" The girl asked out to be shushed and once again be asked the question, "You…she isn't with you!" She shouted out angry and worried. "She went after you!" She cried realizing her youngest sister was not safe with her brother like she had thought.

"What…?" Tasuki whispered but didn't wait for an answer as he went back to Chichiri. "Go…we have ta find her." He said urgently.

Past Event…

"But…but oni-chan!" Aiko cried out older now and grabbing her brother's shoulder.

"Knock it off Aiko!" Tasuki yelled ripping away. "I told ya I'm leavin' and ya can't come with me. Bandit life just isn't cut out for ya," Tasuki went on with out looking at her.

"No oni-chan don't leave me here!" Aiko said grabbing her brothers jacket in fisted hands now. "Please…" She begged clinging to his coat.

"I said no! Now get off a me!" Tasuki said ripping away again. He then went out in the forest. Aiko followed after him.

"Oni-chan! No please! Take me too! I promise I can fight! You know I can!" She pleaded.

Tasuki huffed, "Shut up Aiko." He said harshly but couldn't bare to look at her afterwards. "I told you…no," He said and then took the moment to speed off with his seishi speed. He heard her scream for him and even try to come after him after all of that but she never caught up. He thought…she went home.

After that with Aiko…

"Oni-chan…" Aiko whispered her hand still raised in the direction she thought he had ran off. She was tired now after running for god who knows how long. She was now lost by herself in the mountains forest. She dropped her arm her heart aching and her eyes just tearing a little. She adored her older brother…well twin brother although he was older. They had been so close…and then…he just took off with out her. He abandoned her there…her brother. Her hero of a brother abandoned her.

She now stood confused at what to do and held her arms at her elbows most of her support on one leg and looked around. "I should go home…" She whispered. But then it occurred to her, 'Why…? Oni-chan is gone…there's nothing there except my elder sisters who would jump me and smother me in some girlish fantasy…' She thought looking down for her red hair bangs to fall in her face.

So she nodded slightly to herself in a silent agreement. She began walking another direction just aimlessly. She was walking and it was already dark. Then like she had suspected she was jumped by bandits. "Let me go…or you will regret it!" She hissed being held by one of the men.

"Ha-ha do you hear that? Little kitty here wants ta fight." One of the bandits chuckled in front of her. The one holding her laughed as well with him.

"What are ya gonna do little kitty?" The bandit holding her taunted teasingly.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna do…?" She asked raising her head as if it were really a question. Then with out warning she began to glow slightly red and the bandit yelled surprised as the child he held began to rise in the air with him.

"Holy shit! What's going on!" He yelled as they rose off the ground.

"Let her go! She must be some demon!" The other bandit from the ground taunted.

"Let me go?" She asked spitefully. "Don't think you ever had me…and I don't think you're going anywhere…" She threatened her eyes narrowed.

Now the other bandit was afraid and let go of her to hit the ground harshly. The other bandit ran to him and they were about to run off when the wind wrapped around them and they couldn't move. Now Aiko lowered herself to the ground and waltzed up to the two frozen men bound by her wind. She waltzed up to them dangerously and saw their money. "I'll take this." She said as she flicked her hand as wind looked like blades sliced the pouch right off and began to fall but the wind once again caught it bringing it to her. "Thanks." She said devilishly and she ran off. After she thought she was a safe enough distance from them she released them. Then she collapsed against a tree. Never before had she used so much power or…been so afraid.

Aiko awoke the next morning early like always. It was a weird trait to have…waking up early. She pushed herself up so she leaned back on her hands still clutching in one the money pouch. She felt bad for taking it but she had to have money…and they had attacked her…and it wasn't theirs anyway they had robbed it off of someone else. So Aiko decided to actually count the money which turned out to be a decent amount…well to start with any way. She could do some small tasks and earn some money eventually that way.

The next years Aiko began to mature and looked more womanly day by day…and not just womanly but gorgeous which is what any other woman would have dreamed of except she didn't want that attention. They seemed to try and hunt her down. More than once she had been grabbed and just barely escaped every time. The years had troubling times for her and she couldn't really say she was enjoying life. The only thing she enjoyed doing was scrimmaging because she had loved that with her brother but…she never used her powers since that day he left her. She didn't even acknowledge the mark on arm.

Back with Tasuki and Chichiri…

"Tasuki no da!" Chichiri said about an hour later after meditating. "I think I may have picked up a trace of her…no da!" Chichiri said happily.

"Are you serious!" Tasuki asked not trying to get his hopes up. With no word from the monk for about an hour he was beginning to fear the worse had come to his beloved twin.

"Yes no da…" Chichiri said more seriously, "I think it is coming from that village over that way…but I can't promise anything no da…" Chichiri said sadly.

"It's alright Chichiri…" Tasuki said grinning. "Hey you wait here or magically bring yourself down…cuz I'm gonna go a little faster for you pace and try and find her." Tasuki said with an even wider grin while his friend nodded.

A few minutes later Tasuki found himself in a bustling city and ran back into Chichiri. They looked around and Tasuki nearly froze. In the distance ahead of him was a woman about his age and height. She wore dark red boots with white pants like his with the same color kimono like top with black buttons. Then a long sleeve baggy white shirt with big cuffs the color black like the edges of the cut off sleeves and edge of the kimono like top. She had his fire red hair that was braided to her waist with some untamable bangs hanging in her face to go nicely with her eyes that were identical to his. She had the figure every woman wanted and she was in excellent shape.

"Aiko….?" Tasuki whispered not prepared to see her. Chichiri looked over to where Tasuki looked like he couldn't tear his gaze and immediately saw how identical twins they were except Aiko having more of the female traits obviously. Now Tasuki couldn't contain himself and he ran to her and grabbed now pulling them away from the crowd and her holding her tight. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I won't ever do that again!" Tasuki said close to tears at realizing how alone he was with out her.

The girl Tasuki had grabbed looked completely startled for a minute and when she heard the voice looked almost frantic as she whirled around in his arms gracefully to see her brother….her brother who abandoned her. "Oni-chan?" She whispered looking almost as if she knew he would disappear.

Tasuki tried his best to grin and push back his tears looking down at her. "Yeah…" He said as if to confirm what she had called him.

Suddenly she pulled back from him her hands still in fists against his chest which he held now at her sudden pull. "How could you?" She yelled angry looking at him hurt. "You left me! You left me there in those damn woods!" She said shaking her head to have it look down as you could see a few crystal tears falling to the ground.

"Aiko…Aiko I'm so sorry!" Tasuki said apologetically looking almost torn at her reaction although he knew he should have expected it…but…he didn't expect it to hurt so much.

"Do-do you have any idea what I went through because you went off and left me?" She yelled again looking up at him again with tears falling down her face. "You completely abandoned me! What did you expect that I go back to our sisters! God who knows what they would have done to me!" She said angry crumbling to her knees her arms still being held up because he was holding them. He quickly dropped to the ground next to her and held them again.

"Oh Aiko…what happened to you! What did they do!" Tasuki asked holding her tight as he rested his head on her shoulder and against hers. Now Aiko's arms were free but she didn't try to push at him she threw her arms around him hugging him back and crying in his shoulder.

She said through sobs and sniffles, "…oni-chan! I thought I would never see you again!" She said sobbing harder clinging to him.

Tasuki was relieved fearing the worst had happened to his sister and the fact that he left her…made him feel awful…if he had been there…but he wasn't. It suddenly really dawned on how much his sister had depended on him and looked up to him all those years.

After a few minutes of crying Aiko stopped and wiped her eyes then pushed slightly back looking up at her elder brother. "Oni-chan…why did you come back…?"

"Because I missed you," He said smugly. "I really couldn't stop thinking about you but I had a duty to the priestess of Suzaku." He grinned again. "And I couldn't come up with a reason to come for you until I figured it out…see there was a riddle…and I found the answer."

"Really you did….you?" She asked raising an eye brow suspiciously to have Chichiri laugh in the back round.

"Yeah I did," He said continuing to grin like an idiot. "You were the answer. You are Keiko." He said proudly.

"Uh…duh." She said looking at him like that was nothing new. "I was always a warrior oni-chan it took you that long to notice?" She asked chuckling.

"Are ya serious! Then why the hell didn't ya come!" Tasuki yelled now angry.

"Um…well I didn't really know where you were." She said as if it were black and white and Tasuki nodded excepting the answer for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think! Did you like it? Well let me know! In a review seriously even tell me if you don't like it! Just don't be too harsh...and I am open to ideas which I will give you credit for if I use! Even if you have a request maybe I could add a couple extra charecters since I don't have everything set in stone yet. So yeah just Review! Please and Thank you!

P.S. I know that this chapter may be just a little slow but its the beginning and I have to introduce one of the main girls! So yeah I needed to do that the rest of the strory wont be slow if you found this like it...dragged or something it is going to get better!

miricalbutterfly


	2. Meetings or beatings?

Hey it's me again! I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. And I think you will like this one even better! It had a lot more...action. I guess is how you would put it. And I even made it longer than the first chapter to make up for the shortness of the previous one! So yeah enojoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

Chichiri now interrupted them, "We should probably go back to the castle now. No da," He said smiling at the twins.

"Castle!" Aiko said in surprise.

"Yeah the emperor is letting us stay there." Tasuki said winking at Chichiri not to say anything. So Chichiri just nodded in agreement.

"Oh…wow that's pretty nice of him," She said nodding her head. "It'll take us a while to get there though…." She said thoughtfully.

"Nope only about two seconds." Tasuki said grinning.

"What? You can't run that fast oni-chan…EEK!" Aiko started but was cut off as he grabbed her and they were transported through the kesa. After arriving in the palace where they hade left Aiko appeared frozen stiff just staring ahead with her mouth hanging open.

"Are you alright no da?" Chichiri asked concerned.

That snapped her out of her shock, "You stupid-stupid oni-chan!" Aiko said annoyed teasingly but angry as she beat him with her fist playfully. "Shoving me into that!" She complained hitting one more time for good measure and huffing aggravated as Tasuki laughed hysterically.

"What is so…oh she's here!" Nuriko chirped as he saw the girl who definitely resembled her twin brother. He scooped her up playfully as she looked startled again.

"Well hello…" Aiko said smiling as she was placed down on her feet again.

"Love the braid," Nuriko laughed seeing as it resembled his only red in color.

"Thanks." She chuckled. "Yours too." She mimicked motioning to his braid.

"I see we're going to get along just fine…" Nuriko chuckled to see the laughing chibi Tasuki with bumps from Aiko's 'beating'. Nuriko then did a double take looking from Aiko to Tasuki. "Oh wow you guys really do look a like." Nuriko said smiling. He then held up a hand to whisper to Aiko, "They look better on you." He said jokingly for Aiko to laugh and Nuriko to grin.

Then Chiriko came up to the small group, "Hello Aiko," He said kindly blushing just slightly.

"Hey," Aiko smiled down at the child.

"My name is Chiriko and I'm a celestial warrior as well," Chiriko beamed.

"That's so cool Chiriko!" Aiko smiled. "Well…I guess you guys should call me Keiko now," She said chuckling lightly at the new name.

Suddenly she was tackled from behind, "Keiko! Finally I'm not the only girl!" Cried an overly joyed Miaka.

"Eep!" Keiko cried as she hit the floor but then turned to see Miaka. "Hello Suzaku no miko," She said with a grin knowing now this is who she must be. Then the girl was hoisted up by Tasuki who then helped Keiko up.

Mitsukake came up and smiled at her, "Hello Keiko. I'm Mitsukake,"

"Hello," Keiko smiled. She was still looking at everyone and trying to see if she still remembered all their names.

Hotohori was on his way somewhere and stopped and looked down the hall to see the rest of the group together and then he saw someone else. He had been informed eagerly by Miaka that they had found Keiko and was told countless times that it was a woman. But actually seeing Keiko he froze. He saw her how she had Tasuki's red hair but it suited her with her eyes that shone with happiness and her outfit may not have been royal robs but she looked wonderful none the less in his eyes. He nodded slightly. He was going to enjoy the company of this warrior. He then was about to go off as Miaka cheered out to him, "Hotohori come meet Keiko!" She called over to him.

He sighed to himself wondering if this was going to be awkward…he was the emperor after all. He came over and saw Keiko in a busy conversation with her brother. Miaka tapped her on the shoulder, "This is Hotohori!" She chimed happily.

Keiko turned around and smiled at him. 'Does she not know? She…doesn't act like she does,' Hotohori smiled inside at how she had no clue he was an emperor. "Hello Keiko." He said.

When Keiko turned she saw what she thought was the most handsome man in the world. She smiled at him and wondered how on earth she was going to concentrate with him around. "Hello," She answered. 'Oh my god…he's gorgeous and oh…great…no!' She mentally slapped herself. 'I can't fall in love with another warrior geeze what am I thinking!' She thought.

Miaka stared at Hotohori. 'Ohh…I think I get it," She thought smiling wondering why Hotohori acted almost shy around Keiko. "Come on Keiko I'm going to take you to your room,"

"My room?" Keiko mimicked confused staring at her with a confused look.

"Yeah the emperor is kind enough to let us stay in his palace." Miaka grinned at how Hotohori shot her his attention now at how she wasn't giving away who he was.

"He is!" Keiko sounded shocked. "That's nice of him…" She said wondering what it was like to live in a palace.

"Yeah we've been staying here for a while." Tasuki said smiling at her.

"Oh." Keiko said looking over at her brother who was ginning again like an idiot. "What's wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just wondering what dinner is gonna be like." Tasuki said teasingly.

"Why would dinner be different?" Keiko asked.

"No reason." He said. "Well I'm gonna be off. See ya a little later sis."

"Wait…where are you going?" she asked looking almost afraid already and he paused.

"Well….around. Miaka here wants ta take ya to ur room so be good and go with her," He said teasingly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine," She said grabbing Miaka's arm and about to walk off. But Miaka took the whole grabbing arm thing and held tightly practically running which ended up dragging her behind him. Everyone else was splitting up but Nuriko hung back looking at Hotohori.

"You look…interested?" Nuriko said raising an eyebrow wondering if the emperor had finally gotten over Miaka. And if he couldn't be with the emperor then he was going to find the perfect match for him.

"Interested!" Hotohori asked almost jumping.

"Yeah…with a certain bandits sister?" Nuriko asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Which would probably be good for you…" Nuriko continued. "Well we're still going to get Tamahome tonight…and Tasuki will be gone…" He tested.

"And what difference does that make?" Hotohori asked wondering if all this was so easy to see.

"You like her." Nuriko said proudly and decided to go off now and let him continue on his way. About an hour later he was out walking again and he saw Keiko again. She had somehow managed to escape from Miaka when Nuriko came and got her and she was informed on the situation with Tamahome so she went to look for her brother.

"Are you okay?" Hotohori asked seeing her looking around clearly lost in the palace.

"Oh!" Keiko said now seeing him. "I uh…well looking for Tasuki…" She said changing her gaze to be elsewhere. "I…heard about Tamahome. I'm sorry you know…I want to help but I've been told already I can't go." She chuckled at how absurd that sounded. "I've been told that before too…" She said taking her arms to cling the railing on a gazebo and lean against it.

"I'm sorry it's only that…Chichiri can't hide everyone's chi." Hotohori said trying to explain.

"Mhmmm…" She answered nodding slightly that she 'understood' that. "But…" She said smiling slightly, "I don't think….he'll leave that quickly." She chuckled and he looked confused. "He wants to run off and impress Miaka that he can fight. Actually…I think it's more of he wants to protect her." She said wiping at one of her eyes. "No matter," She said smiling again.

He looked a little disappointed and it was more of how he couldn't help her get through what she was going through…Tasuki had left her after all…he couldn't imagine that being an easy thing to go through.

"Come on guys! Everyone is about to leave!" Nuriko said popping up out of nowhere and scaring Keiko. He then grabbed the two and walked/ran quickly to the room everyone else was gathered in.

"After everyone was assembled in the room they began to say a few things before everyone left.

Tasuki came up to Keiko, "Hey. I'll be right back all right?" He said smiling. "I'll be fine," He said shrugging it off seeing that all day she was worried about him and he had avoided her to avoid a confrontation.

"I know." Keiko smiled back and he smiled too thinking she had gotten over it and finally realized that he would be okay. So he walked back over to the group who just started placing the kesa down.

"Hey Keiko…you never even said what your power was…" Nuriko asked trying to change the topic.

"You really want to know?" Keiko asked quickly.

"Yeah!" Nuriko said looking excited.

"Wind," Keiko whispered and looked at Nuriko with a smirk as she took off and flew into the kesa right before the portal closed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Tasuki yelled as they landed in a tree and his sister was in a branch above him.

Keiko smirked down at him, "You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" She asked raising an eyebrow but smiling triumphantly.

"You weren't suppose to come because you could get seriously hurt!" Tasuki chided.

"And you couldn't?" Keiko countered.

"Would you two stop bickering and get me out of the tree?" Miaka pleaded.

"Yeah no problem." Keiko said waving a hand to fly Miaka out of the tree safely and place her down on the ground then climb her self out. Miaka hugged her at the bottom as a thank you. Tasuki was scowling and looked ticked of at his twin.

Chichiri sighed seeing Keiko had followed them along with Mitsukake's cat. Miaka came up with a bright idea to have the cat lead them to a certain tree they were meeting Tamahome at. When they got there Miaka waited happily…but time began to pass.

"Where is he?" Keiko whispered to Tasuki.

Tasuki scowled but then looked at his sister, "How the hell should I know?" He hissed back. He was still pissed that she had snuck along. Keiko looked disapprovingly at him and huffed a 'fine' then turned to lean back against the tree behind Miaka.

The next few minutes were a blur as they were ambushed by Nakago and attacked. Miaka had the 'brilliant' idea of charging at them and got herself captured and when Keiko went to retaliate Tasuki grabbed her to have Chichiri grab the two and disappear.

Now hidden Tasuki was still grumbling about not making his fan work and Nakago's damn barriers. Keiko was pissed too, "We just let them take her?" She asked angry even in whisper form. "What the hell? She's the Suzaku no miko! Our job is to go at any length and I mean any including dying to save her and we just poofed away!" She hissed looking threateningly at Chichiri.

Tasuki now looked shocked for a minute, "Don't ever say that again," He said back angry.

"What?" Keiko looked confused now.

"That you'll die! You don't need to die at the moment! So you wanted to freakin' attack Nakago?" Tasuki said chastising.

"Uh yeah?" She asked as if that was stupid. "I will die for her if it comes to it!" She hissed back angry. "And…yes I would attack Nakago why the hell not? I can handle you can't I? Everyone else should be easy!" She sneered.

Tasuki looked ticked off but was silenced by Chichiri, "Would you two stop no da?" He asked. Both twins looked a little angry at the arguments abrupt stop. "I have an idea on how to get Miaka back no da," He said smiling. After Chichiri had 'executed' his plan they found themselves tied up in a room inside the palace.

"Lovely plan." Came a complaint from Chichiri who then gagged her too. Tasuki was already throwing a fit to the side of her. A while later he emerged back in the room as the form of Nakago still with Miaka who had a wounded arm. He was poofed back to his forming and was quizzing her trying to get the information from her on who did it but she wouldn't answer.

"Well I'm going to go get the scroll no da." Chichiri answered changing to Nakago as he left again.

"Hey Miaka…seriously…your arm looks like someone attacked you…and won? Who the hell did it?" Keiko asked starting calm but getting angrier through out her sentence. Miaka still refused to answer either of them.

"Hey look at that!" Miaka asked pointing to something behind them and Tasuki like an idiot looked to have Miaka tie him back up and she went to tie Keiko as well who didn't let her.

"Nice try," Keiko said smirking. "Now where is it you wanted to go and let's get going,"

Miaka beamed up at her, "Back to the tree." Miaka answered.

"Alright," Keiko answered and they left a fuming Tasuki alone in the room for Chichiri to find. When Tasuki and Chichiri went to the tree they found only Miaka standing there. A panicked Tasuki ran towards them but then he saw another man and it was Tamahome and he had num chucks that lashed out at Miaka. Only they never hit their target as Keiko dodged in front of her having her left forearm bleeding now. "Miaka…why the hell….did we come back here if _he_ is the one that attacked you!" She asked through tightly grit teeth.

Tasuki was startled none the less to see his sister reappear first off then to see her injured then to realize who did it and to realize who it was meant for. Easy to say…he was exceedingly pissed. Chichiri looked more startled as the two reached the girls. "Watch them Chichiri," Tasuki said as he stood up. Keiko went to complain but Tasuki looked threateningly at her so she stayed quiet. He had a heated discussion with Tamahome to suddenly begin fighting him. It looked like a death match. Tasuki had been so pissed he got his harisen to work.

Keiko was stunned for a few seconds and then when Miaka's words finally sunk in it her.

"Please stop Tasuki! Tamahome stop it! Why are you doing this!" Miaka called out for about the twentieth time. Keiko ripped harshly away from Chichiri.

"Damn it Miaka! Have you not realized that they aren't listening!" Keiko yelled.

Chichiri went to speak to her but she shot him a death glare. Nothing was stopping her now. She was going to help her brother whether any of them liked it or not. She got up and walked daringly into the battlefield. When Tamahome went to hit Tasuki after pushing him down she moved swiftly and quickly to him then her leg smacked him in the head catching him off guard.

"You won't lay another hand on him…" She said glaring. Tasuki looked up at her and at first was speechless then pissed realizing what she was doing.

"Get the hell away Keiko!" He yelled.

"Shut up Tasuki!" She yelled not taking her eyes off her new opponent.

"Ha-ha you have a girl protecting you know?" Tamahome sneered at both of them. Keiko didn't move as she stood there he realized she wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. "Alright if you insist." Tamahome said smiling evilly and he charged at her now with Tasuki behind. Keiko stood her ground until he shot out his weapon for her to duck and then reach up and grab them for him to pull back harshly with her following. Keiko held on for dear life although it hurt when she came back to him she took her end and twisted up and turned around to be behind him with his arm behind his back painfully.

"Let go!" She hissed in his ears. What happened next Keiko didn't expect as he flipped backwards crashing her into the ground painfully with a small cry. By this point she had let go of the weapon and it came crashing down on her again this time her rib cage. "Damn it!" She screamed as she pushed herself up quickly and started dodging his attacks. She only dodged though…she never took the offensive position. Although she heard Tasuki screaming at her in the back ground she didn't worry because Chichiri had strong hold on him.

Now Tamahome was getting at her as she began to tire. He hit a few times now and harshly to add. Now came a time when she couldn't move much at all. So she took the next best thing…flying. She took an ounce of strength she had left and sprinted using the wind as her power to propel her fast she glided up quickly covering the small distance between them in the blink of an eye as she tackled him harshly to the ground and she was using the wind to push them both to the ground at that spot. "Now stop….already…okay?" she pleaded trying to get him to wake from what ever the hell was wrong with him. The rest of the battlefield was quiet for about two minutes at the shock of turn in events. Now Chichiri had finally gotten a passage to get them out. He looked over at Keiko and got Miaka and Tasuki through the portal who looked like he was about to just burst. With either tears or anger…he wasn't sure which.

"Bitch get off of me!" Tamahome screamed confused at what was going on.

"Tamahome wake up! What the hell happened to you?" Keiko pleaded.

Chichiri now got close enough he actually felt the rush of the wind surrounding just those two. "Keiko let go!" Chichiri demanded. "Let go we're leaving!" He said.

"We can't leave him!" She yelled.

"Keiko let go of him!" Chichiri said desperately trying to figure out how to separate the two since if he were to reach for her he would just be shoved down by the force of the wind.

"Just get out of here Chichiri!" Keiko yelled at him. "Leave and get them fixed! I'll get back on my own!" She yelled angry at him. "GO!" She yelled when he didn't move.

"Keiko I won't leave you here!" Chichiri said almost angry back at her.

"Oh yeah? Well I won't leave _him_ here so just get the hell away!" Keiko yelled. Chichiri was reluctant but now the portal was closing. "Get out of here!" Keiko continued.

Chichiri didn't get another choice as she stopped for a split second to send him head first into his portal then redirect her attention to the problem at hand.

Nakago now emerged from where he had been watching. "Now my dear where did you learn a lovely trick like that?" he asked in his usual calm voice. It appeared eerie to her. "But I am afraid…that it is time for you to let go…" He said putting his hand up.

The next thing Keiko knew was she was surrounded in a blue light that burned her body as darkness took her. Tamahome shoved the unconscious beaten girl off him.

Nakago already knew what he wanted to ask so Nakago answered first, "She was covering you…there was no way you would have been injured…and now I want you to ruff her up a bit more…then take her with you to go kill the Suzaku no miko. Oh and be sure…Tasuki sees his sister before you leave…" Nakago said with an evil smirk. Tamahome nodded in agreement as his orders were filled out.

Back in Konan…

"You what!" Hotohori yelled after settling Miaka in her bedroom. "You left her in Kuto!" He asked again as if he wasn't hearing right.

"But no da…I told you…she shoved me back in the portal…" Chichiri was trying to explain for the tenth time what happened. Nuriko looked like he was about to throttle the monk.

"Chichiri…" He started calmly. "We just met Keiko…and learned her ability was control over wind…" He carried on like it was a board meeting pacing, "And then…" He said turning back to face Chichiri, "You left her in Kuto already beaten by Tamahome who she never hit unless you count tackling him so you guys could get away!" He yelled. Although he was very proud of the girl he was deeply concerned with what was going on. "She's in Kuto? Wounded?" He added again now really showing his fury. "Hell only knows what they'll do to her there!" He added throwing his arms up in the air to then grabbed the window sill tightly to where it cracked. So he let go startled for a minute and silence filled the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See! See! I told you it had a lot more action! I hope you enjoyed it! I worked hard on it...even if you dont think so lol. So yeah I hope to have Chapter 3 up soon. Yeah but let me know what you think of it. I'll take suggestive critisism as well if you insist...or suggestions that i will give you credit for if used. And I want to take a poll! I have an idea of what i want but just to see which one you guys prefer...would you rather have her go with Hotohori or Nuriko? Hm? Yeah let me know which one you guys would rather have!

Please Review! Thank you!


	3. Helpless

Alright guys the 'long' awaited Chapter 3! Yay! lol. I am sorry if I took too long to update. SeriouslyI only needed to write a few more lines to it and thenI had school...soI couldnt post it until like forever. Okay so what school ends at noon butI had to do a stupid project. So yeah...lol. Well you probably want to just read the story already!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY! But I do own Keiko/Aiko**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

Everyone was still in silence lost in their own thoughts. Nuriko was thinking to himself, 'What the hell…why am I so peeved…because he left her. I would never leave anyone there…it's not just her…I would feel the same if he left any one of us there…' He tried telling himself, 'But damn…she's a brave woman…to protect them like that and willingly stay in Kuto…god its so stupid its probably going to get her killed…' Nuriko thought growing even more worried as he tried to think if she was okay.

'Chichiri…left her…in Kuto,' Hotohori repeated to himself. It was hard to believe. That the bubbly, shy, outgoing, and definitely stubborn/assertive girl was now trapped in Kuto. Another hard thought for him to swallow was that Tamahome…attacked them. He attacked Miaka. His thoughts kept going to Keiko, 'I'm just worried because she is a fellow warrior…' He told himself. 'Damn it I love Miaka right? And now even Tamahome is out of the way…' He tried to tell himself although he wasn't entirely convinced.

'I left her in Kuto…oh god what did I do!' Chichiri thought pained. He had left a young beautiful girl in Kuto…it didn't help that she was plain out gorgeous knowing Nakago had sick ideas. 'What did I just call her!' He thought for a moment. 'Sure pretty whatever…I can say a girl is pretty…as long as I don't ever have close feelings for her…' He reassured himself quickly to then go back to his previous argument with himself. 'But she shoved me in the portal…' He told himself in defense but knew it wasn't good enough. He should have been able to do something…anything! Geeze…he should've at least stayed in Kuto with her! He told himself. 'How will I ever face her again?' He asked himself then it really hit him hard this time. 'Will I face her again because of what I've done…I may never be able to face her again…she may never come back…god.' Chichiri thought now extremely worried and panicked almost. Had he just left her to her death in Kuto? Is that what had just happened!

As if too make things worse Mitsukake returned looking exhausted and he hadn't even been able to heal Tasuki completely. "Everyone…" He interrupted seeing them lost in thought. They all looked up at him, "Tasuki has awaken…and," He looked almost nervous as he said the next part, "He wants Keiko…what should we tell him?"

"You mean you didn't say anything to him yet?" Nuriko asked surprised.

"No…I just didn't answer his questions about her…I didn't know what to tell him." Mitsukake answered.

"I guess I have to tell him." Chichiri said dropping his no da so everyone noted how serious he was being at the moment. He even removed his mask and you could see how troubled he was. No one argued to this and they all nodded their heads solemnly. So Chichiri left and went to Tasuki's room.

"Where the hell is Keiko!" Tasuki was yelling at one of the guards outside the window when the door opened. "Chichiri!" Tasuki said happily but then freaked to see him with out his mask. The news…was going to be bad.

"Hello Tasuki…" Chichiri said never breaking eye contact with Tasuki as he took a seat near the bed. "I have done something unforgivable…" He started.

Tasuki looked at him utterly confused, "What the hell are ya talkin' about Chichiri?" He asked a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Keiko…she's…in Kuto." Chichiri finally said it out loud.

Tasuki blinked once as the information sank in. Then his eyes looked furious…you could see the fire dancing in them ,"What?" He answered calmly to repeat the question not as calm, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN!" He yelled.

"I mean…she never got back," Chichiri answered. "She was fighting with Tamahome…"

"Oh god…" Tasuki choked out, "Don't tell me…that she died…" He said his heart feeling like it was about to be ripped out.

"No!" Chichiri answered almost too quickly. "She was alive when I left." He added.

"What!" Tasuki said not furious but you could see his eyes watering at the thought his twin was dead…his twin sister…who he had adored and looked after his entire life.

"She had pinned Tamahome down for us to escape…" Chichiri started. "And I came and told her we needed to leave…but she wouldn't come. I was going to grab her but…she was using her wind power to hold him down…so if I reached for her I would have been pinned as well." Chichiri said. "I kept telling her to let him go…" Chichiri said getting more depressed with every word. "And she yelled at me to go and then stopped, used her wind to throw me in my own kesa and…that was it…the portal closed." Chichiri said concern in his voice. "And-and…I left her…in Kuto." Chichiri finished.

Tasuki was scanning the monks depressed face, "Chichiri…oh god." He said as he looked up at no particular section of the ceiling and his hand was in a fist against his chin/mouth. "She's in Kuto…and she-she could be dead right now…?" Tasuki said trying to keep calm.

"Yes…" Chichiri answered.

"Chichiri you know what kind of a place Kuto is…and who is in Kuto right?" Tasuki asked.

"Yes…" Chichiri answered again.

"Then…why the HELL did ya leave her THERE?" Tasuki asked his eyes tearing even more. "Chichiri…she can't be dead…" He said as if trying to explain like the monk didn't understand that or something. Chichiri made the wise decision to just stay quiet. "What do we do? When can we get back there and get her?" Tasuki asked raising his eyes up at Chichiri. "You better find a way to get her back…I don't care how we do it…but we are going to go get her." He said as if in a challenging way for Chichiri to even try protesting against him.

"I'm sorry Tasuki…" Chichiri added in.

"Yeah well ya can tell that ta her when she gets back…and she's ALIVE!" Tasuki said harshly. He felt bad for what he was saying to the monk…but this was his sister. His twin sister…she was family.

Chichiri looked at him and nodded slightly all though it was hard to say when he would be able if ever to tell her that. So Chichiri rose from the chair leaving Tasuki to his worries that now troubled him greatly and Chichiri went out of the room. A while later another knock on the door came.

"What do ya want!" Tasuki asked agitated and glared at the door. Although what shocked him was who opened it and let themselves in.

"Well hello Tasuki." Tamahome said smirking evilly. That's when Tasuki saw the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Tamahome let her go!" Tasuki said now panicked for his sister. Why did Tamahome bring her back…?

"Oh well I just thought I would let her, you know. Say hello before I go drown her in that lake and then I'm off to kill that precious Suzaku no miko…" He said smirking again.

Keiko stirred slightly and opened her eyes half way to have pain jolt through her body. Her head was turned to her brother, "Oni-chan?" She whispered confused wondering how in the world he had gotten there in Kuto…she had helped them escape, right?

"Oh god Keiko! Hang on!" Tasuki said moving despite his injuries.

"Nah-uh-uh!" Tamahome taunted stepping away from the bed.

"Tamahome please put her down!" Tasuki pleaded moving getting pissed off…but Tamahome had the upper hand so he was trying to keep as calm as possible for Keiko's sake.

When Keiko heard the voice she realized she was being held and her eyes moved up to look up at her captor. "You!" She said at last a bit shocked. She went to move and found that she couldn't. "Oni-chan!" She said alarmed now realizing that obviously something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

"Hang on Keiko!" Tasuki said feeling helpless as he realized his friends had 'removed' his weapons so now he truly felt helpless.

"Say good bye to your beloved Oni-chan Keiko," Tamahome taunted.

Keiko's gaze went back to her brother, "Oni-chan! What's going on!" She asked in a plead like voice as he was trying to move himself from the bed. Tamahome began backing to the door.

"Good bye Tasuki," Tamahome began, "I was going to kill you…but killing this bitch means you'll suffer more so…" He said shrugging his shoulders slightly. And smirked slipping out the door.

"ONI-CHAN!" Keiko screamed as she was pulled through the door.

"Damn it!" Tasuki yelled as he grew furious and his symbol began to burn. He now was so furious he began to use his speed…well a little of it. It pushed him up and to the door as he pulled it open and he went out the door. He looked to see Tamahome already gone. He panicked as he went straight for the lake/pond. He ended up running into Nuriko who was running the other direction.

"Tasuki!" Nuriko yelled in shock.

"Nuriko go get Tamahome he has Keiko!" Tasuki yelled trying to pull himself up when Nuriko did the job for him.

"But I was just on my way to get him and…he was alone." Nuriko looked confused and wondered what the bandit was talking about.

"Oh god…" Tasuki looked horrified confusing Nuriko even more.

"Nuriko hurry go back to the lake and get Keiko out!" Tasuki said demandingly. This wasn't an option kind of thing.

"Out!" Nuriko questioned as the situation began to sink in. "Oh-" Nuriko yelled getting cut off as he dropped Tasuki lightly back to the ground and took back off to the lake. The water was already calm when he got there. He dived in and looked under water to see Keiko floating lifelessly tied to something on the bottom. Quicker than he thought he had untangled her and brought her to the surface gasping for his own breath. He placed her up on the ground and was panting looking her over.

"Keiko?" He whispered to see if she would respond but knew she wouldn't. He didn't hesitate only thinking that about her possibly dying so he reacted by performing CPR. He only did the process once as she started coughing up water. "Good. Good," Nuriko repeated overjoyed that he hadn't been too late. He helped her sit up after her coughing fit was over. Only then did she open her eyes.

"Nuriko?" She blinked a few times seeing him there smiling.

"Yep." He said cheerfully.

She seemed to now snap back to her senses, "What about oni-chan?" Keiko asked alarmed.

"Whoa hey he's okay calm down." Nuriko said. He then looked her over seeing her burns from Nakago and other wounds. He inwardly was growing furious but he tried to contain it as he lifted her up with ease with out using his seishi power and brought her quickly back to the room Tasuki was in. Tasuki was still sitting outside and he smiled as he saw that Nuriko had brought Keiko back. He paused for a minute as he went in the room and went to place Keiko down.

She turned her head to his chest not really knowing where she was since everything was happening so fast. "Thanks…" Keiko whispered her eyes closing and she clung to his shirt with one hand while her other arm was around him neck. Nuriko blushed slightly and he starred down at her.

"Anytime…" Nuriko whispered knowing already that she was out. He laid her gently down on another bed in the room then went back outside to assist Tasuki to his bed.

"Thanks Nuriko," Tasuki said very genuinely.

"Like I said…anytime." Nuriko shrugged like it was no big deal.

Tasuki grinned at his friend and took an extra note on how Nuriko had delicately treated her wounds the best he could and took a last quick glance at her before he slipped out the door.

Later on he came back with Mitsukake who went swiftly to the new patient first since he wanted to see the extent of the damage. He asked in an alarmed voice, "Tasuki has she woken up since she's been put here!" He asked glancing over his shoulder to look at him.

"No why!" Tasuki asked catching on to the urgency.

"She was bleeding internally." Mitsukake said lightly as he unwrapped his hand and began healing Keiko. After a few minutes he looked exhausted. "I healed her wounds…" He said smiling slightly. "But when she wakes up she's going to have a pretty bad headache." He said as he stood and looked at Tasuki. "Can I finish you tomorrow?" He asked all though Tasuki wasn't really going to get a choice.

"Yeah, yeah no problem." Tasuki said brushing it off not really caring since Keiko was finally doing better.

Mitsukake smiled at him and took his leave. Nuriko slumped against an armchair. "What an eventful day…" He said shaking his head.

"Yeah…" Tasuki agreed.

Nuriko looked up at this, "Oh but you don't even know half of it." Nuriko said tired. "Tamahome was under some kind of spell and went for Miaka but his highness fought him off…and won. Only Miaka nearly freaked and somehow Tamahome fought through whatever spell it was," Nuriko said waving a hand at the things he didn't know detail to, "And then Mitsukake healed him and so forth…his highness…" Nuriko stumbled. "Is still in love with Miaka." He stated plainly.

"When was it ever different?" Tasuki asked letting the news sink in.

"Well his feelings were wavering…for a while at least. He may pursue them now…but." Nuriko ended leaving it in the air.

"Pursue…after?" Tasuki raised an eyebrow then continued with a frown, "Keiko." He stated. "My sister will not be some substitute for Miaka for him," Tasuki said to the point.

Nuriko looked startled at first at Tasuki's bluntness and over protective manor of his sister. If he recalled right that this same bandit had abandoned. He couldn't believe it when he heard it…he would never have left his sister. "I agree…" Nuriko added to his own surprise. His heart wasn't listening to what his brain was telling him.

"Really?" Tasuki questioned surprised then smacked his face and ran his hand down it until he rested it in a fist beneath his chin. "So just how many of yah have fallen for my sister anyways?" He asked grinning catching on quickly.

Nuriko now looked twice as startled and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "What-what are you talking about Tasuki?" Nuriko asked.

"Well you should now…" Tasuki's grin grew, "Since you love all this type of gossip and anyways…you love the emperor so you couldn't be apart of it." Tasuki tested raising a brow slightly.

"That's not true!" Nuriko blurted out too quickly. Then covered his own mouth his eyes wide as Tasuki smirked.

"I knew it." Tasuki chuckled settling back against the bed more comfortable. "But still…so there's the Emperor…you…and uh who else?" Tasuki chuckled finding all this very amusing. She had been there for what…a few hours?

Nuriko looked around and his gaze fell back on Tasuki, "Well uh…I dunno…the emperor loves Miaka but that may not stop him from wanting Keiko too…" Nuriko trailed on. "And then uh…Chichiri looked kind a flustered…hm he thinks he hides behind his little mask…" Nuriko chuckled recalling the expression Chichiri had possessed along with the tint of blush that even peeked though his mask.

"Yeah and uh…what about you?" Tasuki asked looking at him devilishly.

"Uh me!" Nuriko chirped sitting as far back into his chair as he could.

"No the other purple haired cross-dresser," Tasuki said sarcastically.

Nuriko smiled nervously, "Well um…of course I like her." Nuriko said lightly.

"I didn't ask if ya liked her…I asked if ya fell for her." Tasuki said looking annoyed with playing twenty questions for one real answer.

Nuriko sat there not answering for a moment and just looked at Tasuki, "I don't think it concerns you," Nuriko answered at last.

"What!" Tasuki looked angry at Nuriko. "What do you mean it doesn't concern me! It's my freaking sister!"

"What…when? When you finally decided to take her back…?" Nuriko said and that was the end of that discussion. He was about to leave the room when Keiko stirred and woke up quickly.

"Ow…" She whispered holding a hand to her forehead. "What happened…? Was I hit by a carriage of what?" She whispered as she closed her eyes for a moment to reopen them and push herself up in her bed. Then she blinked in surprise to notice people were actually there. "Oh…uh hi?" She said smiling as the hand on her forehead went behind her head and her other one did a some what like flicking motion that was meant to be a wave.

"Hey!" Tasuki said smiling and Nuriko mimicked.

Tasuki then motioned for her to come over to his bed. Which she did quickly and sat on the edge of it. "You're-" She began to be cut off by him grabbing her and holding her tightly. His head rested on her shoulder into her hair. "-not…mad?" She looked very confused as to what had just taken place.

"Don't do it again." He said sternly holding her tightly.

She raised an eyebrow and looked over at Nuriko questioningly and mouthed, 'What happened to him?' "Uh…Tasuki…usually this is where my actual oni-chan would scream at me for what I did…" She hinted wondering when it was coming so she could brace herself.

"Well this is a different scenario because I thought you were dead and I have to say that definitely changes things." Tasuki said still not even loosening his hold on her.

"Okay well still oni-chan…" She said slightly lighter in voice. "It doesn't change my need to breathe!" She said choking for air.

"No way." Tasuki said laughing slightly moving to where she could breathe and she inhaled sharply and she smiled up at him. So she hugged him back since he didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon.

"Alright that's enough now." Keiko chuckled pulling away as he playfully tugged back. "oni-chan…" She whined trying to pull away. "Come on I want to go outside." She complained in a childish voice which he laughed at.

Then Nuriko intervened, "I agree with Keiko. She should hang out outside it's a nice day." He said with out effort freeing Keiko from Tasuki.

"Thanks Nuriko!" Keiko smiled up at him tilting her head slightly. Tasuki pretended to pout. "Oh hush I'll be back. It's not like I'm going away for years just maybe an hour or two."

He didn't catch at what she was hinting to but answered, "It'll feel like years." He mumbled complaining. Keiko shout him her 'pity' look and then laughed as she went out the door with Nuriko who quickly followed after her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hey guys I wanted to thank you for your reviews...now I truly am not ignoring...I send you all a little message thing when you click reply. But do you guys even get those? Idk...so if you could let me know if you do or not cuz otherwiseI guess I'm wasting my time sending them! lol. So just incase you didnt get them. I'm going to reply to reviews here.

caspercat22: Well I took into consideration Chichiri...and now grr I don't know who to pair her with lol. So right now I'm going to toy around with them all. lol. So if you really have a strong opinion on who should/shouldnt be with her then please do share! I'd love to hear your opinion! . Thanks for your review!

DevoTheMadCashCow: lol I know those cliff hangers stink. Did I update quick enough? Cuz I was trying. And honestly I think I'm doing pretty good. Other people update monthly and yeah...I'm pulling off every couple of days. So I thought I was doing okay lol. But yeah let me know. And if you want to let me know about your opinion on who she should end up with too go ahead and tell me! I'd love to know your opinion! . Thanks for your review!

As an extra thing I'd like to say if you want to email me it's now I seriously know that this sn sucks...but my father made it for me so yeah...I'm stuck with it lol. Yeah if you feel like emailing me at all feel free! I will respond! . Till next time!


	4. Drastic Changes

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me longer to update this time. Stupid summer school...grumbles...oh well! Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It even has a new charecter in it although not much of them in it yet. But I want to give some credit to Caspercat22 for her help in making this new charecter! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I dont own FY! Although...I so wish I did! lol**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4

Nuriko and Keiko were walking down the hall. Keiko was walking with a slight bounce to her step happy to be able to enjoy the day. Oddly enough she hadn't asked about what had happened or pry for any details. Suddenly they saw Chichiri out in the distance at the end of the hall. He was just walking around. His mind had been restless all day. He didn't know what was going on. Tamahome was better but what about Keiko? Was she still in Kuto. No one had told poor Chichiri what was going on. Just that…Tamahome is back.

Keiko immediately blushed, 'He's definitely gonna be mad…I kind of shoved him in the portal…but I wasn't about to leave _him_ there…' Keiko never used Tamahome's name now. She was furious with him but she didn't see a reason to call him by his name at the moment.

"Yo Chichiri!" Nuriko waved seeing the monk causing Keiko to blush more that Chichiri turned to look in the direction of the caller. Keiko dashed behind Nuriko her back to his to be completely hidden from view. Chichiri walked up to Nuriko. He felt a familiar life force but was pushing it out of his mind because now he thought it was her spirit…there would have been no way for her to escape Kuto.

Nuriko didn't understand what Keiko was doing but went along with it, "Hey? Why do you look so…?" Nuriko paused to think of a term to describe him. "Melancholy…would that work?" He asked raising a brow at Chichiri.

The monk stared at his friend. Usually he would have denied the accusation. "Well…I have a reason to be…" He said sadly.

"Really…?" Nuriko asked amused. "And what reason would this be?" Nuriko asked.

Chichiri looked at him shocked. "What do you mean!" He said with a slight alarm. "Keiko is in Kuto! Who isn't alarmed!" Chichiri asked narrowing his eye slightly after removing his mask.

"Uh…well just you." Nuriko said bluntly.

"What!" Chichiri nearly fell over and he looked almost ticked off. "And why aren't they worried about her!" He asked.

"Uh well…cuz…" Nuriko said rubbing a hand behind his head. "Well just here." He said side stepping and a flustered Keiko who was supporting against Nuriko fell to the floor.

Now Chichiri having the fast reactions saw a blur fall and caught her before she hit the floor. Suddenly the face he looked down at stunned him frozen. He was holding Keiko and she looked up at him nervously.

"Hi…?" Keiko squeaked after a few seconds of awkward silence that felt like an eternity between the two. Nuriko was chuckling but covering his mouth to keep it hidden. He didn't want to 'disturb' the two so he ditched them.

Chichiri then moved swiftly down to one knee not being able to believe what he saw. He thought for sure…he had…murdered this woman and here…she was in his arms and all she said was 'hi'! He hugged her tightly embracing her as if he had just found something he lost forever. Which he thought he had.

Keiko had a dark blush across her cheeks at his sudden embrace. What she had been told and knew of Chichiri was that he…wasn't the type to embrace…especially like this. She suddenly felt him tremble so slightly. So she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him back. "Are you okay?" She asked worried holding him.

When he answered she realized the tremble was from him crying softly, "How…?" Was all he could say wondering what had happened.

"Chichiri?" Keiko asked confused slightly. "You-you…were that worried?" she asked feeling bad so she hugged him tighter.

'That worried…' Chichiri mused to himself, 'Oh Keiko you have no idea…' He admitted to himself. "Yes…" He answered for her.

Keiko blushed even a deeper red. "Uh…well you didn't have to be…I-I got back right?" Keiko said nervously.

"But…how?" Chichiri asked again.

"Does it really matter? I am here now right?" Keiko asked again. Chichiri did have a reason to be worried not like she needed to tell him that.

Chichiri very reluctantly pulled back from her to hold her shoulders and look at her. Keiko hadn't seen him with out his mask not that she acted any different. Her face didn't even change when he pulled back to look at her. "I'm so sorry," He said so apologetically it sounded almost depressing.

Keiko's POV…

"Why? For what?" I asked now really confused. 'What is he talking about?' I asked myself.

"For what?" Chichiri looked at me startled. "Keiko…you have a reason to hate me." He said more depressed than he would have liked.

"Hate you!" I asked now surprised. How could I ever hate him when I-! "Ch-Chichiri I could never hate you. Ever." I stated firmly.

"Keiko I almost murdered you!" Chichiri said not understanding why I was saying these type of things. Only too bad I did.

"Murder? Chichiri I pushed you back in your kesa to go back to Konan and I didn't see you again until now!" I asked now confused when he used the word 'murder.'

"But I abandoned you in Kuto!" Chichiri said feeling the guilt rise all over again.

From Chichiri's POV…

"You didn't abandon me…I pushed you back." She said flatly. Her face then softened, "You thought…you abandoned me?" She looked touched. "Chichiri…" She said sadly as her hand came to the edge of my face and she trailed one hand down it and afterwards wiped at the few tears still on my face. Her touch was so soft…she was so gentle. I couldn't remember the last time I had been touched like this…with such care.

I looked at her eyes…damn…I could get so trapped in those. It was odd how they were the same as Tasuki's yet hers…were softer more fragile. She was just so…delicate. I wanted to hold her to me forever.

"I did abandon you," I said as if trying to reassure her what I have done.

She looked sadly at me now gazing into my one good eye. She didn't even seem startled to realize I only had one. "Chichiri…" She said in a whisper like voice. My gaze fell back to her eyes again. "I made you go back…don't think you abandoned me. I would have made you go back somehow." She said taking her hand and resting it on my cheek.

I took a hand and rested it against hers on my face and took my other hand behind her head on her neck. Before I knew it I was inches from her face. What am I doing! I don't want to do this…no I can't do this! I'll hurt her. My heart is for the one I lost. I knew I wanted to…but I shouldn't…no I COULDN'T? Why am I…just now faltering? But it happened. I kissed Keiko and it was probably one of the most passionate kisses I had ever shared with anyone. And the amazing thing is after we both stopped for air. We didn't pull apart embarrassed we just…continued.

Narrator's POV…

Nuriko smirked happy that his friend had finally found someone. Now that he was done watching what they were doing he set off down another hall. His eyes were dead ahead although he wasn't really watching. Suddenly he fell to the ground with someone else when crossing paths with another hall.

He opened his eyes looking up and on top of him was a girl. Although…she wasn't just any girl to him…her eyes were closed tight from shock of falling so suddenly. But when she opened them, metallic purple/blue met lavender ones. Her black hair was done up in two buns with silver ribbons tied in it along with some purple iris flowers and her bangs hanging down in her face. She had opaque colored skin and was done up in silver and purple robes.

"Oh!" She said her face so close to his and she was on the palm of her hands one to each side of him. A faint pink blush tinted her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Nuriko-sama!" She said pushing herself up off of him to a sitting position.

"N-no it's fine…" Nuriko said his gaze never leaving her. "Well you seem to know my name…what's yours?"

"Ayame Hiroshima." She said politely as he stood up and offered his hand to assist her up. She took her hand in his and he felt the softness of her skin as he gently pulled her to her feet. "Thank you Nuriko-sama."

"Don't add the –sama." Nuriko said smiling.

"But-" Ayame began.

"No buts. Just call me Nuriko." Nuriko said smiling at her.

"A-Alright Nuriko." Ayame said with a shy smile back. "Well I guess I better be going…." She said nervously. "Have a wonderful day Nuriko!" She said bowing slightly as she then walked off. Nuriko watched after her for a moment.

"Where are you going?" Nuriko asked curiously mostly wanting to postpone her departure.

Ayame stopped and turned back around to look at him. "Oh. Uh I was heading to the garden…" She said nervously wondering why he was interested.

"Really?" He asked with a grin. "Care if I join?"

Ayame blushed lightly across her face, "O-of course not," She said politely. So they went to the garden together.

Keiko's POV…

Is this happening? Is he really kissing me like this…and me kissing back? Oh god I've never had such feelings for a man before. But I don't want it to end. As odd as I believe it is, I love it. The way he is holding me and the touch of him caressing me…it seems too perfect. It probably is…what am I doing continuing this. I'll be hurt in the end. Nothing good ever comes from this…ever.

After like the millionth time we've pulled apart I'm breathing heavily and he is too. He just holds me for a while not doing anything. I know he's just happy to be there with me…that I'm not in Kuto. I just don't understand what's happening. Why and how could I have these kinds of feelings for this man…Chichiri…

Chichiri's POV…

Did I do this…I started this. Ever since the moment I've laid eyes on her I was intoxicated. It's as if I can't get away. I don't want to feel this way about her…I shouldn't feel this way. I don't deserve happiness and I shouldn't betray the one I loved like this. So why…won't I let go…? A little voice answers me… 'because you're letting go of the wrong thing…let go of the past and live' Damn…why does it have to be right? But an even bigger question is…why won't I listen to it? I've been dead for long enough. And here…I'm holding life.

Tasuki's POV…

What the hell is this…? She's on the floor with Chichiri…I saw it all. What the hell is he doing to my sister! I feel the anger boil inside of me. He can't be with her. He doesn't deserve her…especially after what he did to her. If he loved her so much to passionately make out with her why the hell did he leave her! I can't get over it. My hands are clenched in fists at my side. I want to move and throw him off of her. I know he'll hurt her…he will. And then what! What will happen to her? Because I know what will happen to him…I'll kill him! If I don't right now…

I'm frozen and I'm waiting for something to happen. What am I waiting for…? I guess this. He gets up and smiles at her. He pulled her up to her feet and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then they pull apart after what seemed like forever. They both walked opposite directions. This was it…I ran avoiding Keiko and grabbed Chichiri by the back of his shirt and spun him around harshly to grab the collar of his shirt. I pinned him against the wall harshly. I could feel the fire in my eyes. He was startled to say the least.

"Tasuki…" Chichiri started but I shut him up.

"What the hell are you doing!" I growled pushing him against the wall harder.

"Tasuki I love her…more than anything in life. She is my life." Chichiri stated to me clearly. How dare he tell me something like that.

"Chichiri you ass hole. You're going to hurt. I can see it. You don't truly feel that way you liar!" I screamed at him and lifted him off the wall to shove him harshly back to it. He winced slightly.

"I mean everything I said Tasuki." Chichiri whispered to me. "I love Keiko…" He repeated. It sounded foreign.

"You don't love my sister." I hissed at him. "You left her in god damn Kuto!" I yelled again.

His face paled visibly, "I know…" He looked like he was about to cry. "I didn't want to…I couldn't live with myself when we came back…I thought…I was going to die Tasuki…"

I was stunned. Die…? That's a little drastic of a term to use when his life wasn't the one at stake. I removed my hands and took a step back. "Stay away from her." I warned although I doubt it sunk in and I turned walking the other direction in all my fury.

Narrator's POV…

Keiko walked down the hall a smile on her face. She paused at a corner to see Chiriko. He was rubbing a finger on his arm as if he were writing. She looked puzzled and stepped forward. "Chiriko?" Keiko asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion. He jumped and turned to face her quickly.

"K-Keiko oh you scared me…" Chiriko was pale.

"What were you doing?" Keiko asked. Then she decided to ask another question that had been bugging her, "Chiriko…where's your brother?"

Now he looked as if he were staring face in the death confusing Keiko more. "I don't have a brother." He said shakily.

"No…? But I saw him…with you before. In another village when I was traveling. You're identical twins it's kind of hard to miss." Keiko said now wondering why he was denying it. She took note on how he grabbed his flute tighter without braking eye contact.

"Really…?" He said and he brought up his flute to his mouth. "You've changed my plans a bit…" He repeated as he started playing a harsh note. A blue light started emitting from him.

"Amiboshi!" Keiko cried and screamed from the pain rushing through her. 'I knew it…and his brother is Suboshi…' She dropped to her knees holding her head trying to drown out the harsh note that felt like it would rip her head open. Then she heard another cry…Miaka?

Miaka fell to the floor holding her head as well. 'That's it….' Keiko thought as she flew forward tackling the boy to the ground. His flute fell from his lips as she pinned him. She ripped the flute away and held it for dear life. "Amiboshi what the hell are you doing!" she yelled as Miaka picked herself up off the floor.

"Keiko…I-I didn't want to do it…Nakago made me…" He looked like he was truly sorry for it. Keiko picked herself up off of him. He then ran seeing the other seishi coming. She ran after him being faster because of her power as everyone raced after them. What he did next startled her. He fell off the edge going towards the river. Miaka grabbed his hand. Keiko took the other but he only grabbed the flute from her holding the other end of it. Miaka was saying something to him but she was too preoccupied to listen to what it was. He then let go of her hand and only held on to the other end of the flute. He was smiling. Whatever Miaka told him made him feel better.

"Keiko release me…" He pleaded.

"NO!" Keiko screamed holding tighter. "Don't you dare let go!" She said as the flute started slipping through her thin and delicate fingers.

"Keiko…thanks…" He whispered closing his eyes with a smile as the flute completely fell through her grip. Miaka screamed and was grabbed by Tamahome.

Tasuki and Chichiri both knew what was about to happen and they ran at full speed towards Keiko. But both were too late as she dove in after him. "NO!" They both screamed and Miaka screamed terrified as Tamahome looked shocked. He wasn't expecting that. Tasuki was about to dive in after her but Tamahome grabbed him and held him firmly. Chichiri ran to the edge. He looked so afraid. He stopped and began to look for life forces within the river and praying that he would find them.

Everyone stood near the edge wondering what had happened. They didn't know if anyone was dead or if they were alright but nobody had risen back to the surface.

Keiko's POV…

As my body hit the water I felt the cold rush and the urgency to find the idiot of a boy. I opened my eyes as the current pulled me down farther and away from where I first dove in. I saw his body farther away and began swimming after it. I reached out and grabbed his wrist holding it tightly and pushed off the bottom with him and we both reached the surface. We both gasped for air upon reaching it and were carried farther down. I held him tight. I wasn't about to loose anybody.

We ended up getting to a faster part of the river and it was getting hard to stay awake. I smacked against a rock painfully and at the next one it was about to crush him but I turned to take the blow instead he looked shocked. I don't know how long this continued but I managed to stay awake the entire time and keep him from being injured.

We washed up on shore. I knew we were miles away from the palace. I was exhausted as we lay half in the water and half out. He was at least in better shape but then again it wasn't him holding the two of us or smacking into rocks continuously. He pulled himself out of the water and sat on his knees looking at me with a whole new prospective.

He gently eased me out the water and I saw the concern on his face as I screamed from the pain that jolted through me at the movement. But he picked me up nonetheless and walked farther from the shore to a tree near by. He sat against it and had me laid in his lap as I passed out and darkness consumed me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONT KILL ME! Sorry if it's sort of a clifie...lol. It wont be that long until I update though! I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. I finally got around to the part about Chiriko...and I know thats not at all how the story goes. But remember this story is completely different from the actual one. There's different people and things. And if you wanted to read FY then read FY this is a fan fic of FY so of course it's going to be different.

-Reviews-

caspercat22- So yeah i took your advice lol. Thanks for the input and review! And I'm always interested if you have more! TheMadCashCow-Thanks for the review! And your right monks do make things quite interesting lol.

Now please review! I know there are more of you out there! It says you've hit up to chapter 3 at least 12 of you! So please! REVIEW! I want to know what you think. And look at caspercat22! If you do yyou even get special things like charecters! If you ask for them that is! I'm not a mid reader which is why you have to review! Thanks for reading!

I will update soon! See ya! miraclebutterfly


	5. Amnesia?

Hey Guys! It's just me again! I finally got up Chapter 5! Yay! Well Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Tasuki's POV…

I was frozen for a few seconds as I prayed to Suzaku that my sister would come up from the bottom of the river. But no one came. Why the hell did she dive over for a damn boy who betrayed us none the less! It's exactly the same as when she wouldn't attack…TAMAHOME! I whirled around a new found fury.

"Why the hell didn't you stop her!" I yelled. Maybe not the best way to talk to a new guy whose supposedly your teammate. But hell he was no teammate of mine…he tried to kill my sister twice, attacked me…Miaka….and didn't stop my crazy ass of a sister!

He looked like he wanted to disappear at that moment. "I didn't know she-she would do that!" He stuttered. He actually looked afraid of me…he should be.

"What!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You stopped Miaka because you thought she would jump in! But you thought hey…if this girl jumps in she'll just complete what I've tried and failed already twice to do!" I yelled my knuckles turning white from the grip I had on his shirt.

"I didn't know what I was doing then!" He yelled back at me now that I brought up what happened in Kuto.

"Oh and you do now!" I yelled back. He stood there…he knew I was right.

"I'm sorry," He said to me firmly. I hit him hard in jaw with all my might flying him down to the ground.

"Like hell ya are." I spat at the trash on the floor. Miaka was shocked beyond belief when she looked at me but I didn't care. She didn't care about me…she wanted what belonged in the trash. I leaned down and pulled him back up roughly.

"You deserve to beat me…I can take it." He told me some blood falling from his mouth.

"I wont beat you…you're not worth the time," I said spitefully. The next thing I said was in such a serious tone it almost scared me, "But if Suzaku forbid she is dead…or if she's okay and you do anything…to my sister again…I'll kill you." With that I dropped him to the floor.

I now looked for Chichiri who was going to be my next victim in who I will kill today although…Chichiri was no where in sight. I turned back around to Tamahome who was still on the floor in shock. "Get up." I said. "You're coming right now…we're going to go find them."

"Them?" He asked me as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah Chichiri's gone." Miaka chimed in noticing also.

"I don't give a damn about Chichiri!" I yelled at her. She looked taken aback. "When I said them I mean Keiko and Amiboshi."

"Why would you want to find him?" Tamahome asked.

"Why!" I asked dangerously turning and glaring at him. "Because wherever the hell he is…is where Keiko is. She wouldn't let the brat die…she'd die first." I hissed at him and walked off.

"How do you know she got to him?" He asked me daringly.

"How? Because if she wouldn't beat your sorry ass then there's no way in hell she let him get away." I said now ignoring him and running down the edge of the river my eyes peeled as I looked for the sister I felt like I kept loosing.

Amiboshi's POV…

She…jumped in after me. I was stunned as I sat against the tree almost numb from shock. I attacked her…and she jumped in after me. I couldn't believe it. There was no way it was true. But it was, here she was in my lap…to prove it. But to top it all off she saved me from hitting a single thing that would have harmed me…what's with her? But then I repeated my last sentence and looked down at the girl who wouldn't leave my mind now. Blood was forming around us from some of the gashes on her body. I moved gently from her and began checking her bones. To my amazement none were broken. But she was bruised badly. What am I going to do. Where should I go? I looked around. I didn't have to come up with an answer as a couple ran over to us.

"Are you alright! We saw you come out of the river!" The woman asked. She seemed kind. The man was about to ask the same but he bent down quickly and looked at Keiko. He did the same inspection.

"You can come over to our house for now. She needs treatment." He said as he lifted Keiko up off the ground. After the man settled Keiko into a bed and treated her he came out of the room and explained to me how we could stay as long as we needed. I thanked them and told them I was tired and going to be retiring for the night. I went back to the room Keiko was in and sat on the twin bed across from her. My head was propped up by hands and my elbows leaned against my knees. What an extraordinary woman. But what hell have I put her through…and the situation that was now going to arise because of this. They were going to come for me…and what…was going to happen to her? I noticed Suboshi trying to contact me frantically wondering what had happened. I knew what I had to do….to keep Keiko from suffering…I have to leave her here. I wrote back to my brother.

'I'm here…calm down.'

'Yes…I'm fine…'

'I promise'

'Nakago…?'

'Shit…'

'I can't…exactly go back…they figured me out…'

'Yes I escaped I jumped into the river…'

'I already told you I'm fine!'

'I'll be there soon.'

With that I pulled back the covers and decided to sleep until morning. I awoke early and looked over at the courageous woman in the bed so near mine. She stirred slightly and she brought one of her delicate hands to rest the fingertips on her forehead her eyes squinted from the head ache she obviously had. Then she turned to see me.

"Amiboshi…." She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You're an idiot." She said but with a smile.

"Yes…yes I am," I said cockily.

"You're still that boy I met in the market place." She laughed at me.

I smiled at the memory. We had hung out for awhile back then. Suboshi had loved her so much…I couldn't even bring myself to tell him I had liked her too. But it was so long ago…I figured she would have forgotten. I didn't even know she had been a Suzaku seishi.

"What are we going to do now? Wait…where are we!" She asked noticing the bed and all.

I chuckled at her latest discovery. "A nice couple has offered for you to stay."

"Me? What about you?" She looked alarmed.

"Well I have to go." I said more seriously.

"Where?" She demanded.

"Back to Nakago." I replied.

"Like hell you are." She said angrily at me.

"If that's how you want to put it." I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"You can't go back!" She told me sternly.

"Ah…I have to." I said rolling my eyes.

"No. No you don't." She said determined.

"Keiko…" I whined annoyed. "I don't get an option in this and neither do you."

"There's always another option!" She yelled at me. I obviously triggered a nerve.

"No there's not!" I said back just as angry.

"Then I'll hold you back here." She glared at me.

I laughed. "Sure…sure…look at you." I said waving a hand at her. "You couldn't hold me back here."

"You wanna test that?" She asked daringly her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I don't think I get an option because I am leaving." I said to her glaring as I got up. I started heading for the door and something smacked me in the back of the head harshly. "What the hell!" I yelled turning around to see my flute on the floor. She was sitting up in bed. I was startled as I picked it up. "You held onto this?" I asked thankfully but also surprised.

"Well yeah duh." She said rolling her eyes. "I had to have something to throw at you right?" She asked. I laughed as I twirled it with my finger tips.

Chichiri's POV…

My heart stopped as I watched her dive into the river. I knew she was going to do it…but I didn't reach her in time. DAMN IT! Why! Why does she have to always do something like this!

I ran to the edge and began looking for her life force. It would be foolish to dive in. The current would have already taken her and then I would never find her. I barely found a small trace of her life force.

I began running in the direction I felt it going. I was following it and glancing at the river trying to see I could see her ahead. No such luck. Her life force was slipping away. I didn't know if it was because she was too far away or if she was dying. Either way I didn't want either one to be right.

Suddenly it vanished. Right out the air it disappeared. She was gone. I wasn't able to find a trace of her. I was too consumed with regret and worry to function correctly. I kept running. I had to find her. I had to…

Narrator's POV…

Tamahome and Tasuki had been running all night with no sign of the two. Tasuki was beginning to freak out. He wouldn't accept that she was dead…but what…happened then? Was all he could think as he looked around trying to find the source of whatever happened. What he saw next shocked him. It was Chichiri next to a tree. He was staring at the ground so I moved my eyes to find what his gaze was on and gasped as I realized it was blood. I knew it wasn't his…he wasn't wounded. I ran over to look all the blood that actually covered the ground. I had a hand over my mouth in a fist and eyes were tearing but I ripped the thought from my head. She wasn't here so that meant she was still alive…at least she got out of the river.

Keiko's POV…

I think I've been gone for about twelve hours officially. And…I miss everybody. I don't like it here. It's not the village. They're all really nice people…they even got me dressed up in this outfit. I sighed seeing myself in the mirror again. Commoner's dresses never really seemed my style but I have to say Amiboshi definitely disagrees. I don't think he's too sorry now that I dove in after him…that little…

I pushed the thoughts out my head and sighed again. I wonder what Chichiri would think of me in this…wait. Why the hell am I thinking about him! Little voice answers me, 'Well duh you made out with him…not to mention your crazy in love with him…' No way. I reply to it simply. I miss him. Damn I'm a sap. I keep pushing him away and then I keep getting away from him…which he's probably furious about. And then there's…oni-chan. I know he won't approve especially after the whole Kuto incident. I should go back…but…I'm too tired and sore. Mitsukake isn't here to heal me this time. But I'm lonely…talking to Amiboshi is great…but…I sigh again.

"You know sighing that much isn't good for you." Amiboshi smirked as I jerked my head up to look at him.

"Oh really?" I tested as if he didn't know much on the subject.

"Yeah, really," He replied slyly.

I smirked at how he was acting. "Sure, sure." I said waiving a hand dismissing the topic.

"You know…you do look really nice in that dress." He said trying to flatter me.

I turned and stared at him questioningly, but I did smile. "Thanks…although I don't usually dress up like this…" I said defense.

"You should." He said sweetly.

I felt bad…I knew what he was doing…what his goal was for. Too bad he wasn't going to get it. "Thanks Amiboshi but…it's nice of you to compliment me and all…yet I can't be with you." I said bluntly. I didn't want to have to deal with awkward moments like this.

He looked taken back and a little disappointed, "Why?" He asked sadly.

"Because…" I started not knowing how to finish. 'You love Chichiri duh just say it.' No. "I just don't feel that way." I ended ignoring that nuisance of a conscience of mine.

"Maybe…you'll change your mind one day." He said slightly hopeful.

'Don't count on it.' Shut up. "I don't think so." I replied. "I just…Amiboshi you're my friend. There's just…nothing more there. I'm sorry." I said trying to be nicer about it. I knew I probably just crushed his feelings. But it was better to do that then to have him continue to pursue me. He just nodded slightly and left the room. I felt bad…but what was done was done. I took another glance in the mirror. The colors of the dress were red black. At least they were my colors. The woman we were staying with even did my hair up. Not that I was too impressed with it but it made her happy. I wanted to leave now…I wanted to get out of there…and go back to everyone else. I walked out of the room and went outside. No one questioned me as I walked past them.

I don't know why or what…but I was looking for something. I didn't realize what it was because I never got the chance to. I was stopped by Amiboshi. He acted happy as though I hadn't had that discussion with him.

"You shouldn't be out yet." He chastised me.

"But I wanted to come outside." I said plainly as I looked up at the stars. He smiled at me. Then he took my hand leading me back to the house. "They told me to find you because dinner was ready." He smiled.

"Oh." I said not really paying attention as I followed him back to the house. We sat down for dinner kind of awkwardly. I felt like I was getting weird glances through out the meal. I didn't understand at all. The food was fine they were eating it too. But they just kept looking at me. I was about to snap at them when I felt my head grow heavy. What the hell is going on….? I felt myself being torn from my body as if I floated in none existence and my body lay at the feet of me on the floor from falling out of the chair.

I woke up the next morning blinking in a bed. I looked around to see my hand being held by a boy I didn't know…where am I? I asked myself confused. Then I asked a more important question…who am I?

The boy holding my hand looked concerned at me. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. I shook my head no. It was obviously not alright if I didn't know who I was.

"What's going on…who are you?" I asked.

He pushed some stray hairs from my face. "Aiko…don't be silly," He looked sad and almost hurt. I felt bad with a tug on my heart by his expression.

"You don't remember your own husband?" asked a woman who entered the room. "Our son said that you fell in the river the other day…seems like you're having some amnesia." She said nodding.

"Oh…" was all I could say. I have a husband? I guess I do…He smiled at me and kissed my lightly on the forehead as he helped me out of bed then left.

The lady stayed in the room and picked out an outfit for me to where. It was dark blue and black with some white. She then did my hair up. "My son loves you so much!" She said happily while brushing my hair. "He wouldn't leave your side at all last night." She went on. "I think he wants to take you out in the village today." She smiled putting a small black fan in my hair for decoration. I tried to smile at the reflection the mirror showed me but somehow…it didn't make sense.

Narrator's POV…

"Where the hell are we?" Tasuki asked as they walked about in the small and peaceful village town.

"It's the town closest to where Keiko could be no da." Chichiri replied to him.

"Are you sure she's here." Tamahome asked not wanting to keep so quiet.

"I'm positive…I feel her life force here no da…" Chichiri said looking around. He then saw a glimpse of the famous red hair of the twins. Although it was done up in some sort of a bun that twisted and then the rest hung down almost like a ponytail. The person was also wearing a dress that seemed weird for someone like Keiko to wear. But he advanced over there anyway. The other two followed not seeing the person yet.

Keiko's POV…

I stood next to Amiboshi looking at something in a booth and pretending to be interested although I had no clue on what was going on. I was holding his arm tightly more afraid of what was going on then anything else. I turned to look behind me. I saw someone and stopped to stare at them. He looked so familiar…with his blue hair and mask…the staff…it just wouldn't click. I tugged on Amiboshi's sleeve. "Don't we know him?" I asked trying to see if he would help me remember.

"Who?" He asked smiling at me and turning to see the same man although he wasn't happy to see him. He pushed me back with his arm protectively in front of me. I was confused to say the least. The other man seemed to recognize us and seemed happy to see me. Then I saw too more people. I could've sworn I knew them.

"Keiko no da!" The first said happily looking right at me. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him questioningly. Things weren't making sense anymore. I looked from my husband to the other man.

"Stay away from us." He hissed at the man.

"But…I think I know him," I said tugging on my husbands sleeve and looking back at the monk. He looked at me startled and confused.

"Of course you know me no da…" He said almost sadly. His voice kept ringing in my head. What was happening I was so confused.

"Hey, Keiko what are ya doin'?" A man with red hair and fangs who looked the male version of me suddenly asked. Now I was dumbfounded.

"Amiboshi I know these people!" I said realizing I knew them…I knew them right?

"You do…they were the one's who threw you in the river." Amiboshi said glaring at the three men.

"What no da!" The monk yelled shocked. My male figure said the same thing along those lines just not as nicely. I kept staring at them…I know you! I know I do! I kept trying to think. I let go of Amiboshi and grabbed my head. I wanted to remember. I was forcing myself but my head was pounding. A few tears slipped down my face in pain and aggravation.

"What the hell did ya do to her!" The red head screamed. He was furious I could tell. I wanted to run to him. But I was afraid. I didn't know what was going on anymore.

"I didn't do anything!" Amiboshi yelled at them.

"Stop it!" I pleaded clutching my head tighter. He looked back at my concerned. He gave another glare to the red head and then turned around.

"I'm sorry sweetie." He told me. He went to kiss me…French kiss even I think but I pulled away. I saw the horror in the monks eyes. It pained me.

"Stay away!" I yelled confused but he advanced more and grabbed me picking me up. He was more of dragging me back to the house with me still looking at the other three. I was crying slightly. I saw the confused look on the red head…I knew him. More than anyone I knew him…but who was he! WHO WAS HE! It kept ringing in my head as I wanted an answer.

* * *

Sooo how did ya like this chapter? It's kind of a mean cliffie I know...but I did this cuz I'll feel bad if I dont update by Friday. (aka the day i leave for vk but dont panic! I'm gonna get a ton of writing done! I'll make up for it promise!) But yeah let me know what you guys thought!

caspercatt22: Yeah Tasuki's a hot headed one lol. So I did overdo his brother role a little but then again if you think about it...it wasnt that drastic for him or the situation. But I guess it's a matter of a opinion lol. And I love ur long reviews lol. Thanks!

DevoTheMadCashCow: I really loved your review! It was so long and nice! Thank you so much! I'm glad that your taking an interest in my story. I work hard on it. Especially to get chapters like this out fast. I really do try! Thanks again for your wonderful review!

see ya next chapter!


	6. Memories

Oh my god I'm alive! lol. Sorry it has taken me so long to update! It's because I was camping with a computer but no internet...so I actaully have some good news from this. I have finished this story! Although I'm not gonna tell you how many chapters it is. Well enough about this read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DON'TOWN FY!

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Keiko's POV…

I know him! I screamed in my head. I looked up at him. I had to know him. He started coming towards us his eyes never left mine. I wanted to scream his name…for some reason I wanted this man to save me. I saw images of me and him…younger and older. We were always together laughing smiling. The little girl in the vision kept calling him something. Suddenly before I realized what I was doing I screamed something and reached for him with one hand. "ONI-CHAN!" Everyone paused.

"Knew ya couldn't forget…" He said looking a little happier and now came closer quickly during the silent moment. I was stunned, still crying, as my head pounded and memories of the two of us flooded my head all at once. I was probably only standing because of my 'husband'.

Amiboshi went to take off seeing my 'oni-chan' coming for me. But Tasuki grabbed him roughly by the back of the shirt collar. He then took me away from Amiboshi and I clung to this man's shirt. I was still crying and couldn't seem to stop. My head was pounding. All I knew was this was my oni-chan. It was the only thing I knew in this world at the moment and it was all that mattered to me. The other man who hadn't said anything grabbed Amiboshi and held him firmly so my oni-chan could hold me. He held me tight and rested his head on top of mine as I buried my face in his shirt.

"Sh…its okay now…yer safe I promise." He said soothingly as he held me unyielding as if to reassure me. Tasuki started heading out of the town to be followed by the two other men and Amiboshi being dragged along protesting. After a few minutes I couldn't move anymore. My headache was consuming me. I grabbed my head tightly.

"It hurts! Make it stop!" I cried dropping to my knees suddenly. Oni-chan looked panicked as he dropped next to me. The monk came too but I didn't care at the second. My head felt like it would just rip open at any moment. "Oni-chan…" I sobbed wondering what the hell was going on. He looked at me alarmed. I knew he had no idea on how to help me so he held me tightly. He kept saying something to me but I couldn't concentrate on him. He looked into my eyes.

"Stay awake!" He said almost demandingly. He was becoming out of focus. And it was twice as hard to hear things. I closed my eyes despite his pleas for me not too.

Tasuki's POV…

She fell limp in my arms as she passed out. I felt her forehead and she was burning up. I cradled her up in my arms and brought her beneath a tree to lay her gently down. I turned to Amiboshi who by now was just being dragged. He had given up the whole running away gig. "What the hell did you do!" I yelled furious. I wanted to know what was wrong with my sister. And I wanted answers.

"It was the elderly couple!" He yelled at me covering his face with his hands to block himself if needed.

"What!" I snapped back.

"She-she made me promise to pretend to be her son and then they would give her the potion. It made her forget everything!" He explained.

I glanced back at my sister who Chichiri was tending. I glared back at Amiboshi, "Forget everything!" I asked.

"Yes! So we could tell her she was my wife! Okay! We were going to stay there! They didn't tell me what it was! Just what it did!" He cried.

I hit him once. Not as hard as Tamahome but enough to shut him up. "Well good going! You might have just poisoned her!" I yelled the first part sarcastic then whipped around heading back to the other two. I looked at Chichiri wondering if he could give me any answers.

"I think she's just sick from the river. That's what the symptoms show anyway. I guess he was right. It just made her forget…" Chichiri answered trailing off slightly. I could tell this was bothering him. It did me too but then again…she fought through that to remember me. I realized how late it was getting.

"Let's just stay here tonight." I said getting up and grabbing some wood then easily with some help from my fan made a fire. Amiboshi was tied to a tree and Tamahome sat next to him watching him to be sure nothing else went wrong.

I sat next to the fire for a while. I was drowning in my own thoughts as I watched the fire dance in front of me…it seemed like she was in there…and I couldn't tear my gaze.

Chichiri's POV…

I sat next to her removing my mask and I saw her shiver with the fever she had. So I removed my kesa and let her use it as a blanket. I stroked some of the fallen strands out of her face. It was hard to believe that yesterday I had made out with the woman who jumped into a river to save a boy who poisoned her and now lay sick in front of him. But that was nothing…that part that killed him…was how she didn't know me. She didn't know my name…face…anything. I knew it wasn't her fault…but it still ached. I saw her eyes shut tight. She started muttering slightly in her sleep. I figured it was a nightmare. Her muttering became audible for me.

_Dream…_

_I was in the dark. I couldn't see anything. I saw the figure of my brother a little farther away. I ran to him. "Oni-chan!" I said happily. He picked me up and twirled me around smiling. Then he put me down. _

_"I have to go." He said walking off._

_"No! Oni-chan! Don't go!" I called running after him but he disappeared into the darkness. I fell to my knees my hands covering my sobbing face. "Don't leave me here…" I cried shivering. _

_"Keiko…" I heard a young man call my voice. I looked up. He was a handsome man. He had blue hair and pale skin. He had only one eye but it didn't matter to me. Not at all. His voice was so calming I felt at peace and happy at the same time. "Chichiri…?" I asked in a whisper wondering if he was about to disappear too._

Chichiri's POV...

"No…oni-chan don't….leave me here…" She whispered and choked on a sob. What she said next though shocked me to the point I couldn't move. "Chichiri…" She breathed helplessly as if calling my name into the dark.

"I'm here." I whispered to her, grabbing her hand in mine and leaning closer to her as I tried to wake her up slowly from her nightmare. She let out a small cry from the sudden shock of waking up but it was so quiet I only heard it. She blinked up at me with her Amber colored eyes. "I'm here." I repeated for her as if to reassure her.

She smiled up at me. Again even with out my mask she didn't flinch. She sighed content seeing my face and with her free hand traced the edge of my face. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed back just as sweet.

"I don't wanna wake up…" She whispered to me as I was close to her. I was confused for a second.

"You're not sleeping…" I whispered to her realizing what she was thinking.

"It's a wonderful dream…" She continued as if I hadn't said that.

I kissed her deeply and a little more forcefully, "I'm not a dream." I repeated to her smiling. She was silent for a moment just looking up at me as if debating what I had said was true or not. "I'm not…?" She asked blinking.

"No…you're going to get better…it's all okay I'm here." I told her soothingly as I stroked a hand through her hair after she passed another shiver.

"Why…can't I remember?" She asked me sadly. I keep seeing somebody…and it's you…but there's nothing else but oni-chan…" She whispered. She sounded close to tears from frustration at not knowing anything.

"It's okay…it'll come back." I told her. "It'll come to you…" I repeated in an even softer voice. I could feel her warm breath on my skin from the closeness.

Keiko's POV…

He told me it would come back. He then kissed me again. Deeper than the previous kisses. For some reason I didn't mind. I even returned the kiss. I felt so safe…with him so close to me. I didn't understand…why did I love him? I barely remember his name. But those words were stuck in my head. 'I love you Chichiri' although I wouldn't say the words out loud. I held them dearly. I guess whatever happened to me my love for him stayed, funny. I guess that's true love. I told myself as he continued to kiss me and I kissed back. After I don't even know how long I returned from my paradise of our kisses and he laid down beside me. I rested my head on his chest as he snaked his hand across my waist pulling me closer to him. He rested his head upon mine both of our hearts were in rhythm with the fast pace. I closed my eyes resting in his warm embrace. I began to have dreams…things did come back. Just like he said they would.

Tasuki's POV…

Damn that man! Doing something like that…my hands clenched together but I didn't do anything. Keiko was returning his affection…although she shouldn't be. I'll probably talk to her about that later. But him! Right in front of me! Even after I told him to stay away from her…damn.

I lifted my head to look over at Amiboshi. I hated him right now…why the hell did he think it was a good reason to poison my sister! To the point she didn't even know us! I was still debating what to do with him.

I ended up falling asleep later that night. I'm not sure exactly when but my sister seemed perfectly normal as she jumped me to wake me up the next morning.

"Oni-chan!" She said happily shaking me awake.

"Back off we'll leave when we leave…" I grumbled trying to roll over. I knew with out looking she gave me that disapproving mischievous look. I suddenly felt ice cold water poured all over me. "KEIKO!" I screamed shooting up. She dropped the canteen she was holding and took off with me right after her. We continued running through the woods. Suddenly she continued and I had to stop. I stared at her like she was nuts and started yelling at her to come back. Only because she was 'running' over a cliff. There was a straight drop beneath her but she was flying above it and laughing at me.

"No. Only if you promise not to kill me!" She yelled back tauntingly.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Okay! Okay! Will you get back here now?" I yelled impatiently. She giggled and came back landing on the ground. I gave her a long chastising the whole way back to camp although she wasn't paying attention. It ended with me saying, "So you won't do it again?" I asked still angry.

Although before she could answer Chichiri interrupted, "Not do what again no da?" He asked.

"Oh oni-chan just doesn't want me to run off cliffs anymore…" Keiko said as if she were bored.

"You ran off a cliff no da!" He asked alarmed.

"That's pretty cool," Tamahome butted in to be glared at by everyone for his unwanted remarks.

"What's the big deal?" Keiko asked shrugging, "I can fly so…it's not like I'm going to fall…" she said waving a hand around as if that were obvious. "Now!" She said much more interested and smiling. "Can we head back to the palace? I want to go find Miaka!" She said happily.

Tamahome gawked, "Why does she want to see Miaka?" He asked.

"What business is it of yours to know?" She snapped back at him. Guess she wasn't completely over everything in Kuto. I was chuckling at Tamahome's blank expression. He mumbled something and then went to get Amiboshi.

"What are you doing with him?" Keiko asked blinking confused.

"Ugh…we can't just let him go…" Tamahome said now giving her a look like he was confused.

"And why not?" She asked challengingly. Now it was everyone's turn to look at her like she was crazy.

"Keiko…first off he pretended to be a Suzaku seishi….he tried to commit suicide….he attacked us…and he poisoned you? What reason is there to let him go?" I asked.

"Did you even ask him why he had to be pretend to be a Suzaku seishi?" She asked.

We all blinked and mumbled a 'no'.

"Well it isn't my place to tell so I won't." She said stubbornly. "And." She added staring at the three of us, "It was _me_ he poisoned. So…it will be me who picks his punishment." She said giving us the look of 'I dare you to question that.' "And his punishment is to go back to his brother." She said. We all looked questioningly. None of us wanted to let him go. "Tamahome." She said sharply. We all looked attentively at her. She obviously meant business if she spoke his name. Tamahome didn't know whether to be happy she used his name or be afraid of the reason she was using it for. "Let him go." She said flatly. Tamahome either out of confusion of sudden change of events or just plain shock obeyed and released Amiboshi. "Amiboshi…I want you to get your brother and leave." Amiboshi stared shocked at her.

"H-how did you…?" He stuttered.

"Psh Please…as if I didn't see him in the trees a few feet away." She sighed as if he should have known her better than that which made absolutely no sense to me. "Now go." She said with a smile.

He blinked for a second as if still in as much shock as us, "Thanks…Aiko." He said with a smile as he ran off to find his brother.

Now I was dumb founded. She then turned and began walking towards the palace. We followed after her. After a few minutes it ended up with her and I in the back a few feet away, "How does he know your name?" I asked looking at her odd as we walked.

"I met him and his brother before…" She said as if it almost brought up bad memories which added to the puzzle.

"When?" I quizzed.

She didn't look happy talking about it, "When you abandoned me…I went to…." She paused to think about it. "…look for you. I ended up going from town to town…well these identical twin brothers were in one…and they…" She paused again as if choosing her words carefully, "Helped me out." She said as if she wasn't sure those were the right words.

"Helped you out how?" I asked now worried.

"Nothing important." She replied shrugging.

"Well it was obviously important." I said persistently.

She glared at me, "Fine Tasuki you win!" She threw up her arms in frustration. "Because you left me I was harassed anywhere I went and who the hell do you think ever helped me out huh!" She said harshly at me although the others had stopped they didn't hear what she was saying. "They helped me once when I wouldn't have been able to get away. They're not all bad!" She glared a final time at me and I saw the tears in the corners of her eyes as she did all but ran away from me to be ahead.

It wasn't until after she was gone did I realize how much that hurt. I abandoned my sister to be harassed by god knows who…and here I thought she was perfectly fine because she was always so happy…although it looked like everyone kept upsetting her lately. Damn…she even called me Tasuki…I think that hurt the most. She never used my real name…especially saying it like that. Tamahome paused to wait for me while Chichiri ran after the quickly leaving and now crying Keiko.

After a while we continued on our way again this time I hung farther back left to my own thoughts. About half an hour later Keiko came back and walked silently next to me. We were silent for a few minutes before she spoke, "Oni-chan…" She started really softly. "I'm so sorry." She said so apologetically I was confused. "I shouldn't have exploded like that. First off you didn't know. You were just worried…and being my oni-chan that you are you were a little over protective but…I think you have reasons for that. Look at the trouble I get myself into when I'm alone." She said laughing lightly. "So…I'm sorry oni-chan." She said again now looking up at me as we walked.

"You didn't have to apologize to me Keiko." I told her. "But…I would like to ask you something while were still on the serious note here."

"Yeah…?" She asked cautiously biting her bottom lip as if worried about the question.

"About you and Chichiri…" I started trailing off waiting to see how she would respond.

"Oh!" She started with a smile. Damn it. "Oni-chan he's so great!" She whispered happily. "He…he really understands me oni-chan. He's really special."

"But Keiko!" I said snapping back to my senses now seeing how far they were bringing this already in such a short time. My sister was now in love with him. Damn. "He left you in Kuto! He won't be a good husband of any sorts!" I told her in the kindest voice I could find while still saying it firmly. I was stunned when she slapped me.

"Oni-chan!" She said kindly. "Need I remind you that you left me too!"

Now my stomach sank…I never thought about it that way. Why does she have to be right?

"Oni-chan…I love him. And I want you to be happy for me. Not telling me that I can't be with him. Even though he left me doesn't mean he doesn't care about me. You love me and you left me right? And besides…there's a difference between you two. You ran away from me…and I made him go back. Oni-chan I forced him back into the portal. He wouldn't have left me…I made him leave me." She said more maturely than I had ever seen or heard from her before.

"Okay…" I whispered back. "Sorry…it's just…that brother thing again." I said running a hand through my hair as she smiled. Man she never could stay angry or upset could she? I smiled too ruffling her hair as she cried in protest and tried to fix it as I laughed. We ended up laughing and running back to the palace while the other two exchanged confused glances as they ran after us.

* * *

Alright so what did ya think? Let me know in a review please! I'm gonna post the next one as soon as you demand it lol. Since it's done and all...lol. Hey I also want to know your oppinion on a sequel? I'm mean you'll probably want to read the end of this first...but still let me know if your interested. Cuz I have lots of ideas ready for it so it wont be like a repeat with new charecters. It'll have it's own plot and story line completely different from this one...yeah let me know!

Reviews:

caspercat22: Yeah I actually liked Amiboshi too...although in this story he's different. But duh...the stories gonna be different lol. Well I hope you liked this chapter! Ad I'll update soon! Just tell me when ya want the next chapter!

DevoTheMadCashCow: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I even had the chapter ready! But I didnt have an internet connection! So im SOOOO sorry. But about Tasuki attacking him...yeah he was pissed but wouldnt yoube shocked if ur sister forgot you?

kristal: Yay! You finally looked at this story! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

See ya! miraclebutterfly


	7. Confessions

Hey Guys! I got this up as quickly as I could! I hope you enjoy it...and I'm not sure...if it goes a little fast sorry. But ya know...I'm keeping it the way I wrote it. So here it is! Hope you enjoy!

**Discalimer: I don't own FY!

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Keiko's POV…

Oni-chan chased me all the way to the palace. Poor guys…it was kind of a long run for them since their powers didn't really help the situation like ours. I was happy he brought up Chichiri. Although…I wasn't happy with what he told me I was happy it was fixed now. Now I didn't have to worry about it. I love Chichiri. And that was what mattered most. We entered the palace and I tackled Miaka. She was to say the least a little surprised. She…over reacted. Nah…that's putting it mildly. I got a whole chastising about diving into ravines. Geeze people make a big deal out of things. Although…that was pretty cool. I smirked and she hit me.

"Keiko! This isn't funny! You could've died!" She yelled at me.

"Me!" I asked playfully pointing a finger at myself. "Nah…no ravine is gonna kill me." I laughed. She shook her head giving up. Man I could be stubborn. I smirked again as I looked down at the young priestess. "Oh by the way…" I said as if it totally slipped my mind. I had already led her off deep into the palace maze of halls. "Tamahome is back too." I said casually as she elbowed me.

"You didn't tell me he was back too!" She yelled taking off back in the direction that Tamahome would have been in.

I laughed to then be tackled myself. "Hey!" I protested wondering who tackled me. Nuriko grinned as he got up and pulled me up.

"So are you done being heroic?" He asked teasingly.

"Hm…I don't know…" I said tapping my chin as if considering it. He made a face. Then a girl who I didn't even know had been standing there spoke.

"He was worried sick." She laughed. "Although he pretends that he wasn't." She said laughing again.

"Ayame!" Nuriko pouted. I looked back and forth between the girl and Nuriko.

"You know her?" I asked blinking. She didn't look recognizable to me.

"Yeah. Ayame. Keiko. Keiko. Ayame." He said doing introductions moving his arms as he spoke.

"Oh. Sorry I just haven't seen you around." I said smiling at her. She was actually really pretty. Hm…Nuriko and her look really cute together…

"So…" Nuriko said trying to get me out of my thoughts knowing where they were headed. "What happened?" He asked.

I sighed, "Nothing interesting." I said shrugging.

"Oh really…?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Ayame looked confused at me, "But I thought her brother said….oh." Ayame stopped getting it and blushed at how she didn't catch on faster.

Nuriko and I laughed, "Well no point in repeating a story twice you know." I said smiling.

Nuriko grinned, "You seem to get yourself into loads of trouble you know that?" He asked elbowing me playfully but I went flying into a wall. I sat up and huffed blowing hair out of my face.

"Nuriko!" I yelled but I was smiling.

"That would be my name don't wear it out." He called back teasingly a smirk on his face.

"Ooo." I said scowling and with a wave of my finger he went flying into the wall next to me. "There's a taste of your own medicine." I chuckled. "Next time be careful who you shove into a wall." I said standing and dusting my hands.

Nuriko looked dazed. I don't think he was really used to that. But then again…who would be? Ha-ha…oni-chan would be…he flies into the wall enough. Mostly Nuriko's fault too. I laughed quietly to myself at the thought.

"Oh by the way…" Nuriko said getting up pretending that he was never in such an indignant state. "Your lover boy was looking for you." He chuckled.

"Oh you," I scowled playfully sending him into the wall again just for good measure. Man…that's fun…no wonder he does it so often. I laughed as I ran off before anything else could happen.

Tasuki's POV…

Keiko immediately ran off to be with Miaka. It didn't take long for Miaka to come running back and tackling Tamahome to the ground. The two love birds went off after that. I had been occupying myself with a conversation with Nuriko about what happened. It wasn't until this other girl spoke up that I even knew she was there. It was actually quite startling. I think her name was Ayame…? Eh…whatever. After they went off to find Keiko I noticed how Chichiri and I were alone again.

"Hey Chichiri." I said leaning back against the wall an arm behind my head.

"Yes no da." He answered turning to face me.

"Don't hurt my sister okay?" I said as casually as I could. It probably sounded awful.

"You mean…you accept us being together now no da?" Chichiri asked blinking.

"Yeah…but." I said smirking. "Hurt her, and you're a goner." I said laughing.

"Don't worry about that, no da." He said with a smile. Keiko then came running back to us.

"Hi guys!" She smiled at us having to push her hair behind her ears since it had fallen in her face from her running.

"Hey." I answered. "I'm gonna go get somethin' ta eat. See ya later," I said with a somewhat wave and headed for the kitchen.

"See ya!" Keiko called out after me.

Chichiri's POV…

Wow…well I am happy that Tasuki is okay with me being with his sister now. It's been awhile though…I wonder what made him change his mind. Although…I was relieved about his acceptance I think it didn't matter as much to me. I was going to love Keiko anyway. No matter what her brother said. I heard some news from Nuriko earlier that Hotohori was married now. To a girl named Houki…they were already expecting their first child! I couldn't believe we missed so much…we weren't gone that long. At least…I didn't think we were. But they had me thinking now. About Keiko and I. How far was I going to take our relationship? Especially now that I had Tasuki's blessing…if that's what you want to call it.

"You okay?" Keiko asked tilting her head. She looks so cute when she does that. All her hair falls to one side.

"Yeah no da." I said smiling. I removed my mask and she smiled. She preferred it when I didn't have my mask on. I knew that with out her telling me. It seemed to confuse me most of the time when she preferred my mask off. Now I think I understand. She loves me for who I am…and I am my complete self with out my mask on. I'm not hiding from her…there's no need to. And it's not like I could anyway. She knows me inside and out which is weird for the amount of time we've been together. I keep finding myself asking the same question. How far…? But I think I changed it recently. It's more of a when question now. I know what I want…I always have it just takes time for me to accept what I want as the right thing. But I can see now it is the right thing…for both of us.

"Let's go get something to eat before Miaka eats it all…again." She laughed grabbing my arm and pulling me off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I laughed, "Alright no da," I said now walking so she didn't have to pull me.

A few minutes later…

I wonder if I am that easy to read…Because I've been getting anxious looks from Tasuki all evening from across the table. It's like he knows what I'm going to do. I took another spoonful of whatever stew we were eating. I couldn't taste it because I was too excited and nervous myself. You would think this would be easy for me…especially since I've experienced it before. But it seemed like this time was completely different…and it is. It made me feel uneasy for a while with the way Tasuki kept looking at me. It was like he was asking, 'When are ya gonna ask! Damn yer slow.' I had to turn my gaze back to the bowl of stew to keep from either yelling at him to knock it off or laugh because he looked so impatient.

I finished the last bite of my stew. I was little disappointed it was gone. Not because I wanted more but because I was nervous and almost wanted more time at the same time wanting it to go by quicker. Damn mixed emotions. I pushed my chair back and stood up.

"After your done with Keiko tell her to go to the lake…okay no da?" I whispered to Ayame who completely understood and nodded casually keeping her composure although she was smiling. She understood what I meant. She was helping most of the girls with getting ready for the star gazing festival tonight. It had been Nuriko's idea that everyone goes to enjoy themselves before going out to look for the real Chiriko again.

I went outside and then used my kesa to poof into town. I knew I was going to need the extra time. I began walking through millions of booths and stopping at anyone that had any form of jewelry what so ever.

"What about this?" A woman suggested holding the precious ring for me to see.

I smiled seeing it. It was perfect. I nodded and purchased it. She wrapped it in one of the finest silks she owned for free even if I told her it wasn't necessary.

"Of course its necessary!" She said smiling. "It's an engagement ring it deserves nothing less." She smiled handing me the small folded object. After walking for a while I inspected the ring again. It was thin silver that came to two small curves at the top and a tear drop shaped magenta colored stone was placed in the center where the curves wrapped gracefully around it. It seemed to fit Keiko perfectly. I rewrapped the tiny object carefully. I then went to my room changing for the festival. I then went out to the rock by the pond I seemed to always be at. I had removed my mask and it was behind me on the rock.

I smiled as I saw Keiko come into view. She looked a little shy of her kimono although, she looked absolutely beautiful. It was a black gown with dark purple silk long sleeves, sash, and trim. Her red hair was completely down falling a little below her waist in curls. She had a purple flower of some kind tucked behind one ear. The only jewelry she had on was a dark purple pendant that was actually small in size and seemed to fit perfectly with the v-cut.

"You look great Chichiri." She smiled at me.

"Thanks no da." I said chuckling slightly. "But you look wonderful." She blushed slightly and said a small thank you in return. Above us all the stars were out and it was pretty dark save for a few lanterns lit around the area. Some of the cherry blossoms fell around us in the night setting an even more romantic scene by the lake.

Narrator's POV…

"Hey where do you think they went?" Tasuki asked as he walked with everyone through the festival and scanned the crowds for the pair.

Ayame was smiling, "Just give them some time alone." She chuckled as she held Nuriko's arm.

"You don't think that he…?" Tasuki asked trailing off. He was answered with the said couple coming into view. They were both smiling and Chichiri's arm was wrapped around Keiko and she had an arm draped across his shoulders. The more obvious thing that caught everyone's attention was the ring on Keiko's finger.

"Oh my gosh you proposed!" Miaka squealed happily looking at Keiko's ring.

"I'm so happy for both of you." Ayame smiled happily even if she knew in advance what was going on.

"Took you long enough!" Tasuki said crossing his arms but smiling none the less dropping his older brother act to just be happy for his sister and friend.

"What a perfect timing Chichiri!" Nuriko laughed smiling at him. The following few minutes continued to be hectic with questions and congratulations. When the excitement calmed down more they decided to continue their way through the festival. It seemed everyone ended up splitting up into smaller groups…more like couples.

The newly engaged couple went to a booth with nothing but sweets.

"What do you think about this one?" Keiko asked giving Chichiri a chocolate from the platter they had just purchased.

Chichiri ate it and thought for a moment while chewing then swallowing.

"Delicious," He laughed as Keiko ate another random candy. They continued to laugh and share candies for a while until the entire platter was gone.

Keiko looked down disappointed, "That went by faster than I would have wished…" She pretended to pout but they both ended up laughing after discarding the empty platter.

They soon came upon a performing group. One man was pretending to fly and the crowd was cheering him on. Keiko started laughing seeing right away the rope that had the man suspended in the air. The man frowned and swooped down to her.

"Oh and I suppose that you can fly better." He said angry.

Keiko covered her mouth to hide the grin that was growing across her face, "Maybe…" She said shrugging. The man gawked at her.

"Sure. Sure you can." He frowned sarcastically. "You know what prove it." He said crossing his arms.

"No…I'm afraid I'll embarrass you." Keiko said honestly.

Now the man smirked, "Yeah…sure. You can't even fly."

Now Keiko was more confident because she was looked down upon. "Do you want to see?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The man laughed.

"Remember you asked for it! And I'll fly with out the rope!" Keiko smiled as she began to fly up off the ground with Chichiri laughing on the floor because of the man and crowds expression.

The man tried to keep his dignity by challenging her again when she landed, "Yeah…well you can't disappear!" He said triumphantly. "I can…see." He said dropping his hand with smoke to fly up and obviously the rope pulled him up to a roof top which they could see once the smoke cleared.

"Nope. You got me there I can't disappear." Keiko smiled up at him. The man smiled smug for a minute before Chichiri spoke up.

"But I can." Chichiri laughed. "With out the smoke." He grinned wrapping an arm around his fiancé's waist as they disappeared into his hat leaving the group speechless and cheering for more but the couple disappeared to another area not wanting the attention.

A couple of the stands were games and the vendors wanted them to play trying to coax them over. One little girl was standing at a throwing the ball contest trying to knock a few things over but failing miserably. Keiko went up to her, "What are you trying to win?" She asked sweetly smiling.

"That purplish bouncy ball…" The little girl of no more than six said throwing another ball to miss terribly. She frowned. "But I don't think I can get it…" She said sadly holding her last ball to throw.

"You never know. Just keep trying." Keiko smiled. The little girl smiled.

"You think I can?" She asked with a big grin.

"Yep. You just have to have some confidence in yourself." Keiko smiled back at the younger girl. The little girl smiled and nodded as she threw the ball and Keiko twirled her finger so that the ball hit dead center knocking each thing over. The vendor was a little more than shocked to say the least.

The little girl jumped up and down excitedly as she was handed her prize. "Yea!" She smiled as she grinned up at Keiko. "You were right!" She beamed as she ran off holding her new treasure.

Keiko smiled as the little girl ran off with her new toy overly happy to have the small ball.

"That was nice of you no da." Chichiri smiled at her.

"Well…she was so excited and trying so hard." Keiko said smiling as Chichiri held her closer to him and they continued their stroll through the festival.

They ended up entering a vacant meadow. They lied out on the grass looking up at the stars.

"You know I was actually worried." Chichiri said smiling as he supported himself with an arm on each side of her and looking down at his fiancé.

"Worried?" Keiko asked raising an eyebrow her hair sprawled beneath her.

"I didn't know if you would say yes or not." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

She chuckled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "How could I ever say no?" She asked in a more whisper like voice. Chichiri smiled as he kissed her lightly then deepened the kiss. This continued on for a while until they were both breathless and he made them disappear through his kesa back to the palace…

Keiko awoke the next morning with a pair of arms around her. She smiled content and moved gracefully from Chichiri's grasp being sure not to wake him. She then blushed trying to find something to find in his room or to at least get her to her room. After a while of searching she wore the under silk of the kimono she wore yesterday and a small robe. She went over and kissed Chichiri's forehead lightly then went to the door and slipped out. She practically ran to her room and slipped in with out a sound. A few minutes later she was completely dressed and combing through her hair.

She saw through her mirror how someone slipped in. "Had a late night out?" Nuriko smirked at her. She nearly jumped out of her skin from shock.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Keiko asked as if she knew nothing of what he was speaking about.

"Yeah sure…I didn't happen to see you come from his room this morning…clad in a bath robe?" He asked as if 'trying' to recall the even that took place just a few minutes ago.

Keiko blushed a deep red, "Nuriko that is none of your business." She said trying her best to avoid the question.

Nuriko shrugged, "Guess not." He laughed. "But…" He said raising a finger and smiling smugly. "Does that mean you're going to get married before or after we find Chiriko?" He asked an eyebrow raised and smirking at her.

"I-I don't know!" Keiko blushed throwing a pillow at him as he quickly dodged.

"Well just let me know when you do know." He laughed and left the room for her to finish her hair before she could throw anything else at him.

* * *

Hey...so what did you think? A little fast? Maybe...actually probably. Sry. But like i said im leaving it. I think its okay so u know whatever. But let me know what you think! I'm gonna have the next chapter up after you guys review...mainly the three of u! I wish you other readers out there would review! It would be such a big help!

Reviews:

caspercat22: Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you want to read the sequel! There's one guaranteed reader. lol

DevoTheMadCashCow: lol. Don't worry you find out. Although I'm not sure which chapter...lol. It's one of them. I guess I could look. But yeah I'm glad to see your curious. It means my story is entertaining. lol. Oh and how do you feel about a sequel? Let me know!

kristall: I'm glad that you enjoy the story! I love your reviews they're just so cute. lol. In a good way by the way.


	8. Wedding bells & other world tales

Hey guys! But...Caspercatt22 and DevoTheMadCashCow...where are you! Well...hopefully if you get to read this chapter...could you review chapter 7? PLEASE! Looks sad at computer. Hopefully im not loosing readers...gasps. Oh gosh i hope not! Well...here's chapter 8 lol. Sorry for the wait. I was on vk with out internet connections so...yeah. lol

* * *

Chapter 8

A week or two had passed and just recently Hotohori announced that they finally had a lead on the where about of Chiriko. Although some other unfinished business was taking place first. The engaged couple had decided to be married before going to find Chiriko. It was more of the two just couldn't seem to wait any longer.

Chichiri stood in white formal clothes at the alter in the garden with Keiko beside him in a pure white kimono with some white lilies in her hair. They recited their vows and then the dinner party was held in the massive dinning hall. Needless to say Tasuki got completely drunk.

Tasuki started heading for the door leaning against it. Either because he was tired or couldn't stand straight…it was one of the two.

A gloved hand rested on his shoulder and the bride came to his side smiling. "Oni-chan…you're going to have such an awful hang over tomorrow." She giggled.

"N-no (hic up) I won't." Tasuki said grinning at his sister. He then waved a hand carelessly and rolled his eyes, "Okay…maybe (hic up)." He laughed. "But it was (hic up) worth it." He grinned down at his sister. "It's not (hic up) everyday your sister…(hic up) gets married."

"Thanks oni-chan," Keiko smiled hugging him then she went to go join her husband again.

Miaka came smiling up to Keiko before she got there though. "Thanks," She smiled holding the bouquet of trailing lilies.

"What do you mean? You caught them." Keiko smirked at her. "Now all we need is for you to summon Suzaku so that you and Tamahome can finally be together." She winked at the younger girl who blushed.

But she sighed happily, "I can't wait." Miaka said smiling. "But enough about the future. Tonight is a night for you and Chichiri." She grinned as she took Keiko's hand and went to the buffet table.

"I should have known." Keiko chuckled seeing the buffet table coming into sight.

"Can I steal her away for a dance?" Nuriko asked grinning approaching the two.

"Why not." Miaka said smiling and then began eating…if you can call it that. Although it was in a more clean matter seeing as this was a wedding.

Nuriko led Keiko onto the dance floor area and they began dancing. "So are you finally happy? It took you two long enough." Nuriko laughed.

"Oh why does everyone say that?" Keiko laughed.

"Because it did….it was sooo obvious." Nuriko laughed twirling her.

"Really?" Keiko asked biting her bottom lip and then laughing. "Okay maybe it was just a little bit."

"Geeze…you two were almost as bad as Tamahome and Miaka." Nuriko laughed at her.

"Yeah but…" Keiko said frowning slightly.

"Hey." Nuriko said more seriously. "You have to be happy," He said grinning at her but in the same serious note.

"I know." She smiled at him. "But I still feel bad that they can't be together yet." She sighed.

"They will soon enough don't worry." Nuriko smirked.

"Can I cut in?" Chichiri interrupted smiling.

"She's all yours." Nuriko smirked doing a slight bow for departure and Chichiri began dancing with Keiko. The party continued for most of the night and then everyone retired to their rooms.

The next morning almost everyone was gathered by the horses. Keiko sighed, "I'll go get him…" She laughed as she went to fetch Tasuki.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I could go get him for you!" Nuriko called out.

Keiko laughed, "I think I'm more afraid of what he would do to you then me Nuriko." She called back laughing heading back towards his room.

"Looks like you might become single again Chichiri," Nuriko said in a playful tone but acting depressed shaking his lowered head.

"Don't be silly no da." Chichiri laughed at Nuriko.

Keiko knocked lightly on the door and opened it slowly slipping in so that the light of the day didn't sneak in with her. "Oni-chan." She whispered approaching the bed.

Tasuki was knocked out sprawled across the bed. She giggled slightly. "You have to get up you know." She said in a regular voice.

"Go away." He growled and threw a pillow at her.

"Eek!" She laughed as she was hit in the face with the pillow. She caught it before it fell from her face to the floor. "Oni-chan! Here I was being really nice about waking you up and you throw a pillow at me!" She said her free hand on her hip. "Well fine then...war is war my dear oni-chan." She said as the pillow came whacking down on him.

"Hey!" Tasuki yelled waking up angry and pissed off. "Damn my head hurts…" He growled with one hand holding his head.

"Well you shouldn't have drank so much." Keiko chastised teasingly enjoying her 'I told you so' moment.

"I didn't have that much." Tasuki complained getting up despite the head ache that said lay down NOW.

"Oni-chan it was my wedding and you had more to drink then me." She laughed dropping the pillow back onto the bed.

Tasuki grumbled something and then went to shoo her out of the room so he could change. "Hey…? Is that new? You never wore that out before." Tasuki questioned seeing Keiko in more loose fitting clothes. The colors were black and red very different from her usual tighter fitting maroon and white ensemble.

"This?" Keiko asked looking down. "Hm. I don't know it just felt more comfortable?" She said as if testing her theory and shrugging. "Oh well. See you out there oni-chan. And hurry up everyone else is ready to go!" She said as she slipped out the door.

"Sure, sure…" He said as the door shut. He changed and then saw his reflection and he ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever…they're just clothes." He told himself shrugging it off and going out of the room. He cursed about the sun being too damn bright and then went off to join everyone. Hotohori and his wife who you could tell now was pregnant stood near the horses talking with everyone. Miaka made them all take a picture together. They all got a copy and they all seemed impressed with how the little device worked so a few more pictures were taken before everyone began getting ready to go.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Houki asked looking at Miaka concerned playing the motherly role she did so well. "You could stay here with us you know."

"What! And miss all the fun? Never," Miaka laughed. Keiko laughed from the horse she sat on with Chichiri. The horse moved a little and she grabbed him tighter.

"What's wrong?" Miaka laughed as she got on a horse with Tamahome.

"She doesn't like horses." Tasuki grumbled mounting his own the first time missing and cursing up a storm as he had to remount.

Keiko stuck her tongue out at her oni-chan, "No I like horses…" She said defiantly. The horse took a few steps forward anxious to get going. "I just don't like being on one!" She yelled her eyes widening as she clung to her husband.

"It's alright no da. You're not going to fall off." He laughed.

"And if you do….you can always catch yourself with your wind." Nuriko laughed. Keiko looked a shade paler. Ayame whacked him lightly.

"Nuriko you're scaring her!" She chastised.

Nuriko laughed, "It's true though she can save herself." He shrugged. Ayame frowned disapprovingly. Nuriko sighed, "We'll be fine, don't worry." He laughed hugging Ayame who turned a tint pink from the affection even if they were supposedly a couple. No one but the two even knew when that happened but the others decided not to press it any further. Everyone was ready save the emperor, his wife, and Ayame who were staying behind. They waved as everyone took off in high spirits.

About two weeks had passed and the group traveled silently through another forest. "Okay…so the last two places people told us Chiriko were in were wrong." Miaka said shrugging. "It's okay we'll find him." She said more hopefully.

"Thanks for the pep talk…" Keiko said rolling her eyes and resting her head on Chichiri's shoulder sleepily. "Did it take this long to find everybody?" She asked with a yawn closing her amber colored eyes.

Miaka thought for a moment, "Maybe." She said with a shrug not really sure what to answer or if she wanted to answer the question at all to keep from discouraging them more. "I'm hungry." Miaka complained. Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Alright let's stop here and make camp for the night." Nuriko said jumping off his horse as he helped unravel the sleeping equipment and Keiko grabbed the cooking supplies. Miaka hung around Keiko getting to taste everything as it was made and Keiko shuddered when Miaka asked if she could help.

"Uh…you know what? I think Nuriko needs some help unloading that stuff." Keiko said quickly.

"Keiko! You cook so good I just want you to teach me!" Miaka whined seeing through her false excuse.

Keiko sighed, "Alright…" It took all night for dinner to be made because things kept having to be remade either because Miaka ate it, Keiko's cooking, or something was burned beyond the point of being edible, Miaka's cooking.

That night the air was crisp and they all stared up at the stars lost in their own thoughts. Miaka kept thinking about Yui wondering what had become of their friendship. She was also wondering what was going on over there. They hadn't heard anything from them lately. It was almost unnerving. Well you could say that Miaka probably jinxed them because out of no where arrows began falling quickly from no where. Keiko was up the quickest her hands up as she used the wind to block the arrows from coming near any of them. Then Kuto soldiers emerged from the woods charging at them. Everyone began preparing to fight.

The field became a mess of clashing swords and fire being thrown with occasional gusts of wind blowing through the field. Keiko jumped up in the air to avoid being hit from a slash made out towards her. She saw Miaka being shoved through some bushes. She gasped and she felt iron slice lightly on the skin of her arm. She was about to fall but Nuriko jumped in and caught her. They were farther away from the battle at the moment. He released his arms from around her waist quickly and stared at her shocked.

"Keiko!" He yelled at her almost angry. Keiko looked at him pleadingly to stay quiet. "What the hell?" He yelled at her on a lower note. "Why did you come with us?" He hissed at her.

"Nuriko shut up! Can we just talk about this later!" Keiko said back trying to keep his and her voice lowered for anyone that might over hear them.

"Keiko! You knew! And you came anyway!" Nuriko said back almost shocked. "Keiko you're pregnant!" He told her in disbelief that she would come anyway.

"Quiet!" Keiko pleaded with him. "Please…please." She begged. "Just yell at me later…and don't say anything else!" She asked.

"He doesn't even know does he? He never would have let you come." Nuriko asked continuing his argument with her as he became more and more shocked as he figured more of it out. "That's why you have the new outfit!" He said to her.

Keiko gave one last pleading look and a spear came whizzing at the two. They both jumped back opposite directions. Keiko took this time to go get Miaka. She pushed her way through the bushes and saw a blue glow encasing her priestess. About three of the Sieryu warriors were there chanting and all concentrating. The Sieryu priestess was there too. "Go home Miaka!" She yelled at her.

"What!" Keiko yelled and ran to Miaka. Keiko grabbed her hand. "Miaka!" Keiko yelled as she felt the burning ice sensation fill her body and she too became covered in the blue light.

"Keiko!" Miaka yelled grabbing her hand too and darkness over took them. Nuriko ran after Keiko to watch as both girls vanished from thin air right at that moment.

Miaka awoke a few minutes later on a table in her classroom. "I'm home!" Miaka yelled shocked. A small groan came from the floor as she looked down shocked to see Keiko there.

"You came out of the book!" Miaka gasped silently covering her mouth. "Keiko!" Miaka said louder coming to the floor with the young girl. She helped her sit up and looked her over carefully. She was still unconscious. She gently laid the girl back down and ran to the phone inside the classroom. She dialed her brother's number.

"Yeah Keisuke!" Miaka asked alarmed.

-"Miaka! How are you calling me!"-

"I just need you to get down here immediately! I'm at the school! And Keiko came out of the book!" Miaka yelled in a whisper voice to her brother.

-"You know you should probably know that…"-

"Just tell me later!" Miaka said hurriedly. "I need you to get here and help me take her out of the school!" Miaka said back.

-"Alright…I'll be right there."-

"Thanks…" Miaka answered hanging up the phone. A few minutes later her brother showed up and carried Keiko. He had brought a blanket with him to cover her strange clothing. He also bandaged the cut on her arm. They all then went out to the car he borrowed from his mother. After they got back her laid her down in Miaka's bed. "What do we do?" Miaka asked alarmed pacing back and forth. "We have three hours before mom gets home to figure something out…" She told her brother.

"We need to find a way for you two to go back in the book." He said.

"Yeah…" Miaka said. "How exactly do we do that?" She asked pausing in her pacing.

Keiko stirred quietly unnoticed by the two. She opened her eyes to be staring at the ceiling. She looked around her and screamed sitting up in bed.

"Hey calm down!" Keisuke yelled at her.

"Oh my god!" Keiko yelled covering her mouth. She was definitely going into shock. She had no idea where she was or who the man screaming at her was.

"Keisuke knock it off!" Miaka snapped. "You're scaring her more!" Miaka added going to Keiko. "Keiko it's okay calm down." She said much calmer. "You're in my world…and we're going to get you back okay?" She said smiling.

Keiko just looked dumbfounded. "Where is everybody! Nuriko…and Chichiri and damn even Yui!" Keiko yelled back not being able to calm down as easily.

"I told you…we're in my world…they're still in…yours." Miaka added quickly deciding know would not be the time to tell her she existed in a book.

"But what about them! They need us!" Keiko yelled.

"Keiko you have to calm down! We're going back!" Miaka said as calmly as she could with out panicking herself. She looked up at Keisuke, "Where's the book?" Miaka asked.

"Book!" Keiko asked.

"It's what I used to get into your world." Miaka said.

"You mean…I live in a book!" Keiko asked shock written out all over her face.

"I didn't say that!" Miaka said back. "It's just what I use to GET to your world. It doesn't mean your world exists only inside." She said quickly trying to reassure herself as well. Keisuke grabbed the book for her and handed it over. Keisuke went over while Miaka was skimming and turned on the radio for Keiko to jump.

"Where's that noise coming from?" She asked curiously alert.

"This…" Keisuke said pointing to the small radio. A man came on singing.

"Oh my god! Some one's in there!" She yelled pointing at the box. She took another hand and started shaking Miaka's shoulder, "Miaka that box eats people!" She yelled.

Miaka paused where she was not paying attention to what Keiko had said. "You're pregnant?" Miaka yelled at her in sheer disbelief.

"What! How did you know that!" Keiko asked afraid retracting her hand and holding it closer to her.

"The book tells me what's going on so that I don't miss anything," Miaka said back hurriedly. "I can't believe you're pregnant!" Miaka said smiling.

"Well thanks and all…but I really just want to go home! Wait…you said it tells you what's going on?" Keiko asked blinking. "Is everyone okay!" Keiko asked more alarmed as she looked at Miaka.

"I don't know I haven't gotten that far! I'm not that fast of a reader! Especially in ancient Chinese!" Miaka complained trying to look back at the book.

"Just…just get us back!" Keiko pleaded trying to look at the book too.

"Let's see…we can try…" Miaka said but then they heard a door open. Both of the other two jumped startling Keiko.

"What's wrong!" Keiko asked standing up now too and in front of Miaka thinking they were about to be attacked.

"No you have to hide! It's my mom! She's home early!" Miaka said hastily. She took Keiko's hand and pulled her over to the closet. "Hide in here and don't come out! No matter what! Got it!" Miaka asked.

Keiko nodded a little dizzy as the door was shut in her face. She blinked in the dark as she heard Miaka's mother yelling at the two children. Especially Miaka. It made her fists clench but she could do nothing. She sat for about an hour in the closet then heard a door near by slam shut as her door was opened and Miaka stood there. She wiped at her face. Obviously she was crying, "I'm sorry you had to sit there…" She whispered to her apologetically.

"Miaka…" Keiko said sadly as she took Miaka's hand and sat on the bed with her holding her. "Sh…it's okay." She said cradling the younger girl comfortingly.

Miaka wiped the last of her tears, "Thanks Keiko…" She whispered smiling after she had calmed down. "You're going to make a great mom…" She smiled at the older girl.

"You think so?" Keiko asked.

"Nope. I know so." Miaka giggled. Then Keiko winced slightly a hand on her stomach.

"Sorry…the baby kicked…" She laughed quietly.

"Really!" Miaka said excitedly.

"Do you want to feel?" Keiko asked. Miaka nodded so Keiko took Miaka's hand in hers and rested it against her stomach when they both felt the kick of the baby again. They talked for a little while longer then Miaka yawned. "Maybe…we should sleep here tonight…and go back in the morning." Keiko suggested feeling exhausted and seeing the young priestess tired as well.

"Thanks…" Miaka whispered. She went to her closet pulling out blankets and took an extra pillow to sleep on the floor but Keiko waved a hand and took them from her curling up on the floor. Miaka began to protest.

"Miaka…I'm pregnant not terminally ill." She laughed as she rested her head on the pillow. The next morning Keiko awoke and noticed that she was actually slightly larger. She was confused and Miaka had to explain that time passed differently in both worlds and that because Keiko was from the other world she was still on the other worlds time. This actually meant that quite a bit of time had passed. Miaka heard her mother leave for work. Now on a normal day Miaka would have needed to get ready for school but this day she grabbed the book and opened it. She held Keiko's hand.

"Concentrate on going home." Miaka told her. Keiko nodded. This time they were both covered in a red light that was warm. It became unbearably bright to completely dark to red light then to a sky with grey clouds. They looked at each other laying on the green grass and realized they were in a meadow of some kind. They heard shouting nearby then footsteps.

"What was that red light!" Came Nuriko's voice as he entered the clearing stunned to see the two girls there. He was quickly followed by the rest of the group. They took of running towards the two girls and they were embraced tightly.

"What happened no da! Where did you go for about two months!" Chichiri sounded worried as he held his wife.

"We were gone for two months…?" Keiko sounded shocked remembering only being in Miaka's world for a few hours. She then remembered how Miaka told her that time passed differently in the two worlds.

After a few minutes of explaining and being told that Sieryu's people left after they did everyone was doing their own little things around the small camp site. Chichiri and Keiko were sitting on one of the beds made out of blankets and such. They were actually a little bit of distance away from everyone.

"Chichiri…I have to tell you that I'm-" Keiko began to be cut off.

"Pregnant?" Chichiri finished for her. Keiko blinked.

"I guess you can tell…" She blushed lightly seeing the swell of her stomach through the looser clothes. She was already about three to four months along after all. Even if most of it happened in a few hours in Miaka's world.

"Well that…and I knew before…" Chichiri said trailing off. He was smiling at her but then frowned slightly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have let me come with you." She said hanging her head for her hair to fall in her face.

"You're right I wouldn't have." He said taking a hand to raise her chin so that her hair fell back and she looked up at him. "But don't you think you should have told me?" He asked sadly.

"I was going to tell you…after we left but I got sucked into Miaka's world before I got the chance to tell you…" She said sadly. He hugged her and moved so that he was sitting behind her with her leaning against his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her swelled abdomen. "But…if you knew…why did you let me come?" She asked looking up at him.

"I didn't figure it out until after we left. I noticed that you had more life chi's with you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You can do that?" She asked blinking.

"Yes…yes I can." He chuckled kissing her again.

Then Keiko asked her other question, "Wait…more life _chi's_ with me?" She questioned.

He chuckled lightly again smiling since she had figured it out now, "Yes chi's…" He smiled. "We're having twins Keiko." He kissed her again as she smiled too. Both sat together happily just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Looks back up at chapter. I realized a ton of stuff happened in this chapter...sweatdrops. Sorry didnt realize that until afterwards lol. Well let me know what you guys think!

Reviews:

Kristall: Well I hope this was romantic enough for you...sweatdrops...i dont think its very romantic...i guess it could be...maybe lol. You'll have to let me know what you think!


	9. Mountains, wolves, and seishi's oh my!

Hey Everybody! Sorry for the long pause in updating! I just...badminton practice started today and that is sooo tireing! lol. Seriously...lunges suck. lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

The next day everyone was packed up again and on the horses walking through the woods. Time passed as they followed clues to the where about of Chiriko. They were following this through all the way into Genbu's territory. "I hear Kuto is close to gathering all seven," A certain villager told them.

"Really…" Miaka sounded disappointed. Actually it was more of worry. They had traveled far. It had taken them about a week to get here since the two girls had returned from their trip. They had a lot of time to make up.

"Maybe we should split up." Mitsukake suggested since the town was huge.

"Good idea!" Miaka said smiling clasping her hands together. "We'll cover more distance that way. I'll divide us up!" Miaka smirked. "Tasuki…you're going with Tamahome…you two need to learn to get along better." She chuckled as both made a shocked face at the pairing. "Keiko is coming with me because I want the girl company and Nuriko can come with us." She smiled. "That leaves Chichiri and Mitsukake together. Everyone alright?" She asked although they all knew this wasn't up for debate. Everyone nodded. "So…now how are we going to contact each other? This place is huge."

"Here." Tasuki said bringing out some flare like things he had purchased.

"Why did you get those things?" Tamahome asked dumbfounded as he pulled them out.

"Because he's a pyro and wants to light things on fire?" Keiko suggested laughing. Everyone else laughed too for Tasuki to glare at her.

"No…" He huffed angrily.

"Then what were they for?" Keiko asked grinning with curiosity.

Tasuki looked around to see everyone waiting for his answer, "You know what it doesn't matter! They're handy now right!" Tasuki yelled passing them out to the groups. He was muttering something about not being a damn pyro and that he just liked fire.

"Alright let's split up then!" Miaka cheered as they were all given directions for searching. The group of three began heading north deeper into the city. Keiko stopped at a booth and spoke with the man their quickly.

"He says that there are two seishis here. One Sieryu and the other Suzaku. He also said that one of them lives up there in that mountain range." She said pointing to the mountain not too far off.

"Then we go that way!" Miaka said confidently.

Keiko bit her bottom lip, "I don't know…we don't know which one is up there." She said with a worried look.

"Well we won't know if we don't find out!" Miaka said back to her.

"Miaka is right…" Nuriko said although he agreed with Keiko. "We just need to be careful." He said making a point to add that in.

"Alright…" Keiko said pulling the coat closer to her body and crossing her arms over her stomach as they began to walk now up towards the mountain.

It began to snow heavier as they entered the mountain range and only a few trees could be spotted here and there otherwise it was all white clean snow. "Whoa look at that." Miaka said pointing to something in the snow. Both people came over but only Nuriko looked down at what she was pointing to. Nuriko looked puzzled, "They look like wolf prints…but they're kind of big for that…" He said trying to inspect them more when Miaka screamed. He jolted his head up to see Keiko had reacted faster as she made a wolf like creature fly through the air. It hit a rock hard and whimpered but then growled menacingly at the trio. They realized now that this was the Sieryu warrior as it had a symbol.

The wolf came charging again as it then took another trip through the air to hit the rock. "Damn thing doesn't learn." Keiko said smirking as the wolf creature came again. Although this time before she could send it flying she was hit with an arrow on her shoulder. She let out a small scream from pain and mostly shock of being hit. This was the wolf's chance to attack her. Although it never made it as Nuriko grabbed it from behind and began wrestling it. Miaka ran to Keiko in attempt to help but Keiko pushed her down and held her arms a little level as the wind kept anymore arrows from reaching them.

"Is Nuriko okay?" Keiko asked not being able to check herself otherwise there would be an onslaught of arrows.

Miaka had been watching the battle intently. "Yeah he's doing really really well!" Miaka said noting Nuriko's few cuts and how bad the once wolf creature looked. Nuriko seemed to have a fury and the battle soon turned to death match as the wolf kept trying to come back after Keiko. Guess he was pissed about the whole flying ordeal. Miaka held her breath the entire time but decided not to inform Keiko to keep her form worrying. Suddenly the field fell quiet and Keiko dropped her arms confused. She figured out the problem was that Nuriko had just murdered the Sieryu seishi and his broken neck lay twisted the wrong way. Nuriko was breathing heavily from being tired from the fight but otherwise looked in good shape.

Keiko's breath became staggered as her adrenalin left her and she fell to her knees. "Keiko!" Miaka yelled seeing the young woman fall. She gasped as she saw the red snow around them. It had been from the arrow Keiko refused to let her remove. Nuriko ran over quickly inspecting the wound.

"Damn it Keiko!" Nuriko yelled hitting his hand in a fist against his open hand.

"Just-shut up Nuriko." Keiko said not in the mood to be yelled at. "Just…pull it out." She begged her breathing harsher.

Nuriko nodded. "Miaka I need you to pull it out while I hold her." He said as he helped Keiko into a sitting position in front of him as she winced. He held her to him with her facing him. His arms were locked behind her back.

Miaka took one hand firmly on the arrow and the other she placed against Keiko's shoulder then pulled as quickly as she could dislodging the arrow from Keiko's shoulder and Keiko let out a small cry of pain after it was removed.

Nuriko removed his over shirt with only his undershirt on. He ripped and created a quick make shift bandage as he applied pressure in attempt to stop the bleeding. "We need to go back to the village and quickly." He said as he helped Keiko stand and he was letting her good arm rest around his shoulders and his arm around her as he helped her walk back to the village.

Nuriko looked worried with the way Keiko was beginning to breathe and how she looked so tired. She was still bleeding through the shirt and he was worried with how much blood she was actually loosing. They saw a small boy walking around with a scroll which kind of confused the trio.

"Excuse me," Miaka asked politely tapping the boy on the shoulder.

The boy was startled for a minute and he grinned when he saw Miaka, "Yes Priestess?" He asked.

"Do you know where we could find some medical supplies?" Miaka asked looking worried.

"What do you need?" He asked a little alarmed then looked behind the girl to see the bleeding woman supported by a man. "Hurry and come with me priestess." He said as he led them swiftly through the village. He entered a small house that was empty of other people.

"Here you can lay her on my bed." He said leading them to a small bed inside a small room to the right.

Nuriko walked into the small house and helped Keiko to the bed where she laid on her side.

She was breathing heavily which worried him, "God I'm tired…" She whispered as she closed her eyes lying on the bed.

"Hey stay awake here." Nuriko chastised as he took a cloth the small boy walked in with to wipe the beaded sweat on her forehead with.

"Oh…that went deep." The small boy said examining the wound. He hurried outside and came back in with a plant he washed. He ripped off a few of the small leaves and mixed them with some cream. He then took a cloth and scooped some out of the bowl then placed it over the wound. "Um…will you bandage her?" The small boy asked looking up at Miaka blushing lightly.

"Uh…sure." Miaka said a little unsure if she knew exactly what she was doing but figured it couldn't be that hard. She shooed the boys out of the room then a few minutes later let them reenter with Keiko completely bandaged and sleeping on the bed. "Thanks for helping us! And I'm sorry she fell asleep…I could wake her up and we could leave…" Miaka said feeling like they were imposing.

"No don't wake her up. She looks exhausted and she lost quite a deal of blood. She needs some rest." He said smiling.

"Well thank you…I'm sorry we don't know your name…and if I may ask…how did you know what herbs to use?" Nuriko asked curious how such a young boy understood what to do.

"Oh." The boy smiled. "Well…I'm Chiriko." He said slipping off his shoe to reveal the symbol on his foot. Miaka was ecstatic to find her seventh warrior.

"Here I'll be right back." Nuriko said taking the flare like object outside and lighting it to send a red flare shooting up into the air. He waited outside as everyone showed up a few minutes later.

"Where are the girls!" Tasuki asked seeing him alone.

"They're inside sleeping," Nuriko said giving Tasuki a quizzical look as if like 'what's your problem'.

"Sleeping?" Tamahome asked confused.

"Yeah…we ran into some trouble." Nuriko said shrugging. "But I took care of it."

"Then why are they sleeping?" Tamahome inquired.

"They were tired maybe?" Nuriko snapped. "Why do people usually sleep?" He asked sarcastically.

"Did you find Chiriko no da?" Chichiri asked trying to change the topic since everyone seemed to have a low level of patience at the moment.

"Yeah…this is his house." Nuriko said gesturing with his hand.

Suddenly the young boy emerged from the house and smiled at the group of everybody. "Hello,"

"Hey." Tasuki said with a short wave then turned back to Nuriko, "So where is he?"

"Here." The young boy answered still smiling. Everyone did a double take.

"You're Chiriko!" Tasuki said a little dumbfounded.

"Yep." He smiled and once again removed his shoe to show them his symbol. "You don't have to stand outside its kind of cold…" Chiriko said gesturing towards the house and he went in.

"Some kid is a seishi?" Tasuki asked as if unsure.

"Yeah….he's extremely smart." Nuriko said nodding his head as he went in.

"How do you know?" Tamahome asked.

"I just do…it's a long story okay?" Nuriko asked tired himself as he took a seat on the couch. "Hey Mitsukake…will you go check on the girls?" Nuriko asked hinting towards the room.

"Sure," Mitsukake said catching on. He headed back to the room to see the two sleeping girls. He then figured out why Nuriko sent him back there. He went over to Keiko and removed the bandaging carefully then healed the wound and her fever. He then went back to the group, "How did Keiko get shot with an arrow?" Mitsukake asked leaning against the wall and looking questioningly at Nuriko.

"She was shot with an arrow!" Everyone yelled alarmed.

"She's alright don't worry," Mitsukake said expecting the reaction.

"How did you let her get shot with an arrow no da!" Chichiri asked still alarmed.

"We were checking the mountain range because we were told a seishi lived up there." Nuriko began. "Then a Sieryu seishi appeared and began attacking but Keiko had it covered. She threw him into a rock over and over again each time he tried to come at  
Miaka. But then I guess there were other people there because next thing we knew she was shot in the shoulder with an arrow. But even then she blocked the arrows…" Nuriko said trailing off his hands clenching slightly.

"What about the warrior?" Tamahome asked intrigued by the story.

"He went after Keiko….but…" Nuriko said as if not wanting to answer.

"But what! Spit it out!" Tasuki yelled.

"I killed him." Nuriko said simply. Silence filled the room.

"Don't you think….that was taking it a little far?" Tamahome asked after the silence grew unbearable.

"Well let me ask you Tamahome. Which would you have preferred? The wolf demon was either going to kill Keiko or I had to stop it! Which would you have done!" Nuriko asked yelling.

"You thought it was going to kill Keiko no da?" Chichiri asked.

"Yes!" Nuriko yelled. "You should have seen the look in its eyes! It had one goal in mind and it was getting to the girls so I intervened." Nuriko said trying to calm down by leaning back in the chair.

"I'm going to go see Keiko now no da." Chichiri said dismissing himself from the room.

"I'll check on Miaka." Tamahome said leaving as well.

Tasuki stared at Nuriko, "Ya did the right thing Nuriko."

"Thanks Tasuki." Nuriko said sighing.

A while later the girls woke up and Keiko made them some dinner after having her couple hour of chastising which she practically tuned out the entire time. Chiriko laughed at how the seishi girl wouldn't listen to her brother or husband who continued telling her not to do that again and so on.

Later that night a door opened with the two parents stepping in. They were quite shocked to find their small home occupying eight other people besides their son. The situation was explained and the parents seemed to glow with pride for their son. Everyone set up the small mats and blankets in the main room of the house.

They were up early the next morning and Keiko insisted on helping make the breakfast with Chiriko's mother who actually appreciated the help. The two young women discussed random things together in the kitchen and Keiko nearly screamed when Miaka popped up out of nowhere and stole some food.

They were off later that morning and waved to the parents who stood in the doorway. The first hour of the trip was pretty silent on the horses.

Then Tasuki opened his mouth, "This boring! I'm tired!" He complained from his horse.

"Now Tasuki no da…we've only been gone for an hour." Chichiri said realizing that this trip couldn't end soon enough now.

"But…I'm bored too." Keiko sighed. Everyone sighed. They realized that Tasuki and Keiko seemed to be similar in ways other than just looks. They listened to Tasuki complain for about two more hours before Keiko interrupted over him, "Shut up oni-chan!" She shouted. She then smirked and winked at Tasuki who nodded in agreement. They began a heated argument that the group could only stand for about fifteen minutes because of the shouting from the twins.

"All right! We'll stop so Tasuki can take a break and Keiko can stop complaining about Tasuki complaining." Tamahome yelled throwing his arms up in the air.

"Fine." Came the reply from the twins as they huffed and looked the opposite direction. After everyone dismounted Tasuki came up and gave Keiko a high-five.

"Works every time." Tasuki laughed.

"Man…we are so evil." Keiko laughed along with her brother. They enjoyed their thirty minute break before they got back on the horses to continue on their way. The rest of the week followed pretty much that routine daily. Really in simple it was uneventful. About the fifth day they stopped to take another break. This one because Miaka complained she was hungry. So Keiko made a small meal with Chichiri's help and they were all sitting around talking and enjoying the food for a while. Suddenly Miaka dropped her bowl of food and was staring straight forward with a shocked face. She got up and ran forward.

Keiko looking up confused then saw the Sieryu priestess there. Miaka hugged her and kept trying to talk to her but the young blonde didn't seem interested. She looked cold heartedly at the group. Yui took Miaka's hand roughly and started dragging her back to the group.

"You killed one of my seishi!" Yui hissed menacingly at Miaka.

"Yui wait you don't understand!" Miaka tried but Yui's grip tightened quickly and Miaka yelped in pain.

"Let her go." Keiko said standing up first while everyone else was trying to understand if this was really happening.

"No." Yui glared. "She's my friend anyways and I thought she wanted to see me so desperately."

"Yui let Miaka go please…then tell us what you want." Keiko said calmly surveying the situation.

"What I want?" Yui asked. "Well you better be able to give me whatever the hell I do want! You killed my seishi!" Yui screamed a few tears in the corners of her eye. Even if she hadn't been fond of him she didn't want him to die.

"We had no choice. It was our life or his." Keiko responded quietly to her. Her voice level.

"Yeah….well you're going to pay for taking his life." Yui hissed angry her eyes glaring at Keiko. Yui then looked at Miaka. "Pick Miaka." She said forcefully.

"What…?" Miaka asked blinking not understanding.

"Pick which seishi will come with me." Yui said flatly. "You took one of my seishi…so I'll take one of yours." She said simple.

"Yui you can't take one of my seishi!" Miaka said back now alarmed with what was going on.

"Miaka…you will pick one…or I will." Yui said glaring.

"I won't pick Yui. You can't have any of them." Miaka said challengingly. The others looked confused at what to do. They couldn't fight Yui because she held Miaka. And they couldn't really give her what she wanted.

"What are you going to do?" Keiko asked looking at Yui.

"Do? What do you mean do?" Yui asked.

"I mean what would you do with a seishi that isn't yours." Keiko asked as if this was a stupid conversation.

"Whatever the hell I want." Yui snapped back.

"And what the hell do you want!" Keiko asked back. Yui stared at Keiko blinking. "Exactly! You can't summon Sieryu with a Suzaku seishi. And you aren't the person to kill someone. So what are you going to do with a seishi that is of no use to you?" Keiko asked.

"I don't care what I do with them…but I still get one. A seishi for a seishi." Yui said her free hand drawing a small blade. "Pick Miaka." Yui said bringing the blade daringly close. Keiko was pissed and went to move but Chichiri jumped up and grabbed her.

"No Keiko…don't." Chichiri whispered to her holding her gently but firmly.

"Chichiri!" Keiko yelled in disbelief. "She's threatening our priestess!" She yelled. Yui smirked.

"Seems like you can't do anything," Yui sneered.

"Really?" Keiko asked blinking her eyes big. Suddenly Yui went flying into the air away from Miaka. Miaka ran to Tamahome. "If you call that nothing then sure." Keiko smirked at the Sieryu priestess a few feet away getting up.

"How dare you!" Yui yelled.

"Exactly." came a boy's voice. Suddenly Amiboshi emerged and was helping Yui up.

"Amiboshi?" Miaka asked confused.

"No…Suboshi." Keiko corrected looking at him.

"I should kill you for that you know." Suboshi said back at Keiko. "But you did save my brother's life so…I guess that's fair trade."

"Fair trade! I saved your life by letting you go!" Keiko growled at him.

"Yeah…well need I remind you of the market place." Suboshi asked grinning evilly.

"Shut up." Keiko whispered.

"I think you actually still owe me for that. I keep handing out favors…" Suboshi smirked at her. "If it wasn't for my brother and I…who knows where you would be."

"Shut up!" Keiko yelled at him.

But Suboshi continued, "Probably still with that man I suppose…"

"Shut up!" Keiko cried shutting her eyes with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"I always meant to ask you…was that the first time? When we found you?" Suboshi asked.

Keiko was crying now her legs giving way and being held up by Chichiri not being able to listen to what he was saying. "Stop!" Chichiri yelled glaring at Suboshi as he lowered to the ground holding his traumatized wife.

"Whatever." Suboshi sneered at him. "Now…which one of you will be coming with us? It will probably be good to be on our side soon anywas…" Suboshi smiled.

"We've already told you…none of us…will be going." Chichiri answered as calmly as he could. He quickly then unraveled his kesa. Everyone understood and came running towards him as they all disappeared inside.

* * *

So how did you like it? Ha-ha i didnt kill Nuriko! Yea Nuriko lives! I was sooo disapointed when he died though...i couldnt have him die in my story though! Yea! (grins) lol. Well i would like to first inform you all that i posted another story. It's called the final summoning. Just thought if you were interested you might want to check it out. Maybe maybe not. lol.

And guess what? The next chapter is the last one! Gasp! (Well there is an epilogue...) lol. But the story will end with chapter 10! I know its shocking lol. But there is going to be a sequel. I already started it to! But remember updates are gonna come later for stories i havent written chapters for yet...only because school is starting and badminton goes till five every night and then theres all the extra honors homework...so there's gonna be less time to write...SORRY! It's not like i chose for it to be this way! Well chapter 10 will be up soon!

Now for my lovely reviewers!

caspercatt22: Its okay that you took longer to update. Sorry i was just worried cuz i didnt know what happened lol. I freak easily. lol. So no problems! And i'm glad that you like my story! Thanks for the review!

DevoTheMadCashCow: Oh so you were on vk? Did you enjoy it? Hope so! Vk's are fun! And it's alright that you couldnt read. lol. I figured you went somewhere. Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't believe there's only one left! Oh my gosh...I'm actually almost sad to post it! Like...i like the ending. It's the one i knew i wanted from the beginning but...idk. lol. There's at least two BIG shockers lol. Oh great...now i have you really wanting the next chapter lol. (i hope!)

kristall: Hi ya! I think its so cute you have a baby! They're so cute! I wish I knew somebody with a baby i could see! lol. But maybe i should pick you up out of your pile of mush state...im getting worried someone might slip...i mean! You might not like being liquid. smiles trying to cover up her slip lol


	10. Fallen Angel

Hello! It's the final chapter! I can't believe it! Well...I'm not going to wait anylonger! lol. Here it is...i hope you enjoy! It's the longest chapter so far.

Disclaimer: I dont own FY! (Sorry ifi forgot to put this in on other chapters...)

* * *

Chapter 10

They arrived in the palace quickly after. Everyone was confused as to what Suboshi had been talking about and wanted answers. But they knew most of them weren't going to get any.

Chichiri helped Keiko up and said he was going to go calm her down. He then walked off towards their room with her still shaking and crying lightly.

"What was he talking about?" Chichiri asked after sitting down on the bed beside his wife.

Keiko used her hand to brush away a few of her remaining tears. "When…when oni-chan left me…I decided I was going to look for him. Five minutes later I was attacked by two men. That was just the beginning. I was hit on all the time by everyone. But I always got away…" Keiko whispered. "Then one day I was in a market. And a man grabbed me and threw something over my head. I was pushed on a stage and before I had time to react I was being sold off. Some hideous man bought me…and he took me back to his place. He had ripped the clothes off of me and I couldn't get away from him. He was just about to rape me when these twin boys I saw in the crowd burst through the door and saved me. It was Amiboshi and Suboshi. They weren't bad…I still don't think they are. They just do what they have to do for each other. But…they stayed with me for a while and we became pretty close friends for awhile. Until they had to go to the kingdom to fulfill their duty to Yui. They saved me a lot of times when I was with them. But that first time…I'll never forget…he-he…came so close…" Keiko said crying again slightly.

Chichiri was stunned by the story but he held his wife comfortingly. "You know…I never finished my story…" Chichiri whispered to her. He had started to tell her once…about his past. But something or someone interrupted them. Chichiri took a deep breath and took the plunge into the past with the flood and the woman he almost married.

At the same time…

A few guards came out finding the huge group and they lead them to the throne room where Hotohori was and he greeted them happily. Although he did have some questions about where Keiko and Chichiri were. They said that they had had a long day and that Chichiri needed to spend some time with Keiko. They then gave a full report on the recent events. Hotohori was a little surprised to learn the things he did. Especially the part about Keiko being pregnant. Houki then came into the room.

"Hello everyone." She smiled politely at everyone sitting beside her husband. She held the almost year old baby boy in her arms.

Hotohori smiled, "This is Boushin,"

Everyone especially Miaka thought that the baby was just precious. After that conversation died down a little they brought up the point about the ceremony.

"Shouldn't we have the ceremony as soon as possible?" Nuriko asked.

"Why? There's no rush. They don't have all their seishi anyway. They can't summon Sieryu," Tasuki said.

"That's not true." Chiriko chimed in.

"What?" Everyone asked confused.

"You can't summon a beast god with out the warriors." Hotohori said.

"No…if you acquire the two objects used in the two previous ceremonies…you can summon your god with out all your warriors." Chiriko explained.

"And knowing Nakago he already has them both…." Tasuki cursed.

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Then you're right. We have to do this as soon as possible." Miaka said. Suddenly the sky grew dark. An ominous feeling rushed through them.

"What was that…" Nuriko asked feeling strange.

"It's like…my chi is gone…" Tamahome whispered.

"Oh shit." Tasuki said as he drew his tessen and tried to fry something. Nothing worked. "Nuriko pick that table up!" He ordered pointing to the huge table in the room that would be impossible to move by your self.

"What why?" Nuriko asked blinking.

"Just do it god damn it!" Tasuki yelled.

Nuriko went over to the table and couldn't move it. "Oh no…" He said figuring it out. They all realized that Suzaku had been sealed away.

Chichiri and Keiko came into the room. "Tasuki quick! Burn Tamahome!" Keiko yelled in chibi form waving her arms.

"I can't! I tried!" Tasuki yelled back sadly in chibi form waving his arms too with tear streaks down his face.

Tamahome turned from Keiko who he was about to yell at to Tasuki, "You were trying to burn me!" Tamahome asked angry in chibi form as well.

"Uh well…" Tasuki said running a hand through his hair after poofing back to normal. He thought for a moment. Then suddenly turned defensive. "I didn't do it did I!" Tasuki yelled back angry when not being able to find an excuse.

"This is bad…" Keiko whispered.

"For us! I know!" Miaka yelled.

"Us?" Keiko questioned blinking.

"Yeah…? What were you talking about?" Miaka asked confused.

Keiko chuckled at her joke, "Oh I was just saying that this is bad for Tasuki because he isn't going to be able to fry Tamahome in self defense in the next minute or two when Tamahome comes charging at him." She chuckled. Both girls laughed for a minute as Tamahome lunged at Tasuki. The two bickered for a few minutes before being separated. They had more important things to discuss.

A guard came running to Hotohori. Hotohori's face grew dim. "I see…" He said sadly. "Prepare the guards and meet them out there…now!" He yelled as he stood up from his chair.

"What's going on?" Miaka asked.

"Kuto…is outside." Hotohori said as he gestured to outside the building.

"You three must stay here." Hotohori said motioning to the girls. This started a huge argument from three of them. Houki already knew she couldn't go and didn't really mind.

Nuriko was a little shocked to see Ayame protesting. "With all do respect your honor I think I am going to participate in this." Ayame said defiantly.

Hotohori was shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't come all this way to sit here!" Ayame said crossing her arms.

"All this way?" Hotohori asked and everyone looked at her confused. "You joined the harem to become an empress and I allowed you to stay after I was married so you could stay with Nuriko," He asked confused.

"Thanks by the way for that…but um….did you even ask where I came from?" Ayame asked. Everyone was surprised with the way she was speaking. The only person that got away with anything informal such as this with him was Miaka.

"I don't know…some village." Hotohori said confused.

"Try with the gods." Ayame answered coolly.

Everyone was shocked and gaping, "What!"

Ayame smiled, "Genbu felt like supporting. So he sent me." She smirked.

"Genbu…sent you?" Nuriko asked doing a little finger motion.

"Yeah…his only daughter." She smiled.

"If you're his daughter why didn't you say anything?" Tamahome asked.

"Well I wasn't supposed to…" She said shyly.

"And you are now?" Tamahome asked.

"Yeah I got permission yesterday." She smiled sweetly.

"Yesterday?" Hotohori asked. "But you asked to go visit your village yesterday…oh." Hotohori said piecing it together.

"Oh shit…we're screwed." Tasuki said realizing that they were just yelling at a god's child.

"Hey!" Ayame said angry thinking he meant that she wasn't any use.

"No-no that's not what I meant! I just meant we ticked off a goddess and I figured your dad was going to annihilate us." Tasuki said even more worried now since the anger was directed at him. He was waiting for a lightning bolt or something.

"Don't be silly. Daddy hasn't annihilated anybody since he was summoned." She laughed waving a hand for everyone's mouth to hang open. She stopped laughing after seeing their expression, "Uh…well you said we have a war to win." She said turning around and walking off to change. "See you on the battle field!" She smiled.

After she left Miaka weaseled her way to where she was able to go fight too. Only Keiko was actually being held behind. She was still protesting about it being too stubborn to take no for an answer. Although…when she suddenly had a contraction. That was the end of that discussion as she was ushered away by maids and such.

Chichiri had went to make sure she was situated but he got to talk to her for a few minutes even giving her his prayer beads before he too was ushered out by maids and Keiko yelling at him to take care of Miaka.

On the battle field…

Chiriko and Mitsukake began helping the people that were wounded during the battle. Even if Mitsukake didn't have his powers he was still a doctor and Chiriko was like his assistant doing anything he needed him to.

The men were a little surprised when they saw Ayame again. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She wore deep red pants with an orange sash around her waist, the shirt was dark purple and it was green sleeved. She fought gracefully and either used the weapon of none other than the Genbu no miko or her powers. Which they were shocked to find she had.

Honestly Kuto seemed to be thrown into the same loop…although they were watching…and…dodging the newly discovered attacks. Which were ice, wind, and chi.

In the palace…

Keiko lay exhausted in the bed after giving a surprisingly quick but painful delivery. Both children were now asleep to the side. And Keiko ran a hand through her hair. Her other hand resting on her abdomen that you could barely even tell had once been swollen with twins. She didn't even look like she had once been pregnant.

Keiko glanced to see a maid or two left in the room, "Please give me a few minutes alone…" Keiko asked quietly.

"I-I don't think Chichiri-san would-" A maid started.

"Chichiri-san isn't here!" Keiko snapped quietly being careful of her sleeping children. "Please leave me…now!" She said with a hard stare. The remaining maids didn't know what to do so they quickly scurried out of the room and waited outside the door to be summoned back in.

Keiko slowly rose from her bed. Her hand gripping the prayer beads tightly. She had just had the oddest vision…that she knew had just happened. She had counseling with no one other than…Suzaku himself. She walked to her twins. A boy and a girl. Takeo and Takara. The names that Chichiri and her had decided on if that would be the combination. She smiled at both of them.

POV of a maid…

When we were summoned back in I was in complete shock. Keiko was standing before me clothed in her warrior's garments. Although this one…was the most elegant of all that I had seen.

"Keiko-san! What are you doing up? You should be resting!" I said as I quickly moved towards her.

"No need to fret." She said to me with a simple yet perfect smile. "I am a Suzaku seishi…I must….fulfill my duty to my priestess." Keiko smiled at me. Although she smiled her eyes shone with hard determination. She seemed to have an aura…as if Suzaku himself stood with her to comfort her and edge her on. I saw how she was tired. How she was still in slight pain. But I could do nothing as I stood in awe at the most magnificent woman I had ever seen in my entire life…she walked right past me. Gracefully and tall…like an angel. She walked through the doors and was soon out of sight. I glanced back at the two babies. I now noticed…each of them had necklace…I wondered why.

Keiko's POV…

Suzaku…please give me the strength to do the bidding you require of me. I wish nothing more then to please you. For I am your fallen angel. I can not deny my fight. Although I wish…I wouldn't hurt _him_ so bad…

I now walked onto the battle field where it began to rain lightly. I drew my two blades. This was to be the battle of all battles.

Narrator's POV…

Chichiri didn't believe what he saw. He saw his wife fighting gracefully through the guards and people fell at the hand of her blades. She moved…as if the wind herself. Like her powers had never left her once. This wasn't happening. She wasn't here. What was she doing! He began running towards her. Only to be suddenly blinded as a blue light filled the area. When he reopened his eyes. There was a barrier. The only people inside…were his wife…and no one other than Nakago himself.

The rest of the battle stopped. The fate of Konan…was in this seishi's hands. Nakago had selected her himself. The one who decide the fate for all. Whether Konan would succeed or fall.

Of coarse…this is what everyone outside the barrier knew. Inside the barrier however…was another story. They both knew…the truth. "So I see….that Sieryu has talked with you as well?"

"Yes he has." Nakago said with a scowl.

"You don't want to listen to him do you?" Keiko asked a little breath taken.

"Of course not…but not even I…will stand against a god." Nakago said to her.

"Then let us…just get this over with." Keiko whispered the grip on the sword tightening.

"As you wish." Nakago said slightly bowing. The battle raged intensely from inside the barrier. Both were fighting to the extreme…way passed what anyone had expected possible. But it was winding down. Chichiri was nearly paralyzed with watching what was about to happen. He had a gut feeling what was happening…he just knew…

Keiko stood up once again for the fiftieth time that evening. Blood trickled down her face and other obvious bleeding wounds could be seen. It was amazing that she could even move. With her head bowed Chichiri's beads had fallen to the ground. She released one sword and with the free hand held the beads tightly. 'I love you…' She whispered to herself even if he couldn't hear her.

Keiko then thought about the vision she had earlier that afternoon.

-Flash back-

"Angel." Suzaku said as he stood before her in area of only red.

"Why did you always call me that?" Keiko asked referring to the previous times he would speak with her.

"Because you are my angel. The sacrificial angel that will save all of Konan…I have told you your fate plenty of times…" He said sadly.

"I know…that I am the eighth…the one who will save all of Konan…to re pay a debt and fulfill the ancient codes of the gods. A life for a life. Ashitare's I presume…" Keiko asked.

"Yes…and there was more to the deal…that we made with Sieryu." Suzaku said edging on to see if she remembered all these years.

"That I…will be killed by one of his seishi. And then…Konan will not fall because of our sacred deal that goes beyond the life that I live down her but the spirit that lives up here." Keiko answered. "Konan…shall be untouchable."

"Exactly…now angel…it is time for you to fulfill the deals we made ages ago…to live today and die tonight. To save Konan from its peril. The final time. The final time that Konan will ever be threatened…shall be tonight." Suzaku said.

"Yes…" Keiko told him. "Today will be the day…where I the angel…shall fall."

Suzaku smiled sadly at her. "I will be here for you…I will be there with you…I shall not leave you."

Keiko smiled. It was way more comforting to know that. That Suzaku would be there…when she was killed…and wait for her after she died….she just wished…she hadn't been as foolish to fall in love. Because now…she had to leave…all she loved to save them. Or surely Sieryu…would prevail and Konan would fall. And that would be a worse fate…

After that she spoke to her children. Even if they didn't understand her. And she gave them the necklaces she had made during their journey.

-End Flash Back-

Amber's eyes flashed at Nakago angrily. "Why won't you just kill me…?" She hissed at him her Amber eyes hard but the pain impossible to ignore.

"Why…?" Nakago asked as he walked closer. "Just because I must obey the orders of my god to kill you doesn't mean I will make this easy on you…if you really are the one that sacrifices themselves for Konan…it will be…a sacrifice. Not…just a quick death." Nakago hissed evilly his cold blue stare falling upon her. The blood from the slashes on her arms trickled down her arms to her hands where they then fell on the grip of the swords.

She glared one final time at him and raised them again. Ready to defend…ready to loose…ready for the end. And Nakago came.

"NO!" Chichiri and Tasuki yelled at the same time. Everyone else was now in even a deeper silence from shock.

Nakago's attack had been hard and swift. Keiko blocked and twirled attempting to dodge the attack. She had hit him. But not hard. It was just a light slash across the stomach that his armor covered anyway. But Nakago got her good. The sword slipped from her grasps and hit the ground with a small thud. She wobbled slightly on her feet. Nakago collapsed his barrier. It was over. He turned and walked away to his horse. Chichiri ran faster than he had ever before to the woman a few feet away. Tasuki was close at his heels. As was all the other Suzaku seishi except for Ayame who ran to get Mitsukake and Chiriko. Miaka was already crying as she and Tamahome ran at the top of their speed. Nuriko wasn't too far behind them.

Keiko had her mouth closed and set. But her eyes were wide. Chichiri just reached her when she opened her mouth coughing (more like choking) blood. She fell forward and Chichiri pulled her close to him more in shock that this was actually happening. The last hit had been the fatal blow. Nakago had stabbed her straight through. He was supporting her and her hands clenched onto his clothing as she couldn't support herself anymore and she slumped down more into his grasps. He lowered with her and sat holding her and looking down with tears in his eye. (He had discarded the mask when she was fighting.) Tasuki was knelt beside his twin and her husband as tears streamed down his face.

Her breathing was hard and uneven, "H-hey…" She said in a hoarser voice. "Don't…c-cry." She whispered her hand now trying to wipe at his tears.

"You're going to be fine…shh…I-I can fix this…" Chichiri said continuing to cry. He took one arm to unwrap his kesa from around him and was about to use it to bandage her. She rested her hand on his face now.

"Don't-be…silly," She whispered twice as quiet then before. Her hand fell gently leaving blood on his face from the palm of her hands. Her hand fell but he caught it and held it comfortingly.

"No-no…please!" Chichiri cried in a pleading voice. He felt her shiver and so he pulled her closer to him. Her touch was beginning to feel cold. He knew why…it was because he could feel the warmth of her blood as it flowed through her largest wound and stained through his shirt to where he felt the warmth of her blood on his skin.

"I love-you…" She whispered as she smiled at me. Her eyes then closed tightly in pain as she struggled harder to breathe and once again coughed but much harder this time. I could do nothing…I knew the pain was unbearable for her…but then it was over…her head rested silently now against me a limp hand in mine. I was silent with the tears that fell down my face. I looked down at her and her other hand. There in a bloody hand that had once been held tight…she had been holding my prayer beads.

I cried harder as it sunk in. I had lost her…to him. He killed her…and she was gone. I tried to look up…to do something but I was paralyzed. I didn't know what to do…so I held the woman I love in my arms.

Not that any of them knew…

…Kuto had been defeated. The Suzaku Seishi all appeared in a red mist together. But Keiko's body was no longer there. Tai Yi Jun was there now too.

"I think I owe you all an explanation…" Tai Yi Jun began. "We all know that Keiko was the eighth warrior. There has never been eight…only seven. Keiko was here…for a special purpose. To fulfill a deal that was planned and agreed to ages ago. Her spirit accepted this responsibility and Suzaku told her body there on earth…what would happen. All though she knew not all the details she knew the final fate. And so Keiko lived a happy and fulfilled life…" Tai Yi Jun said quietly over the hushed yet crying crowd. Chichiri was still in the kneeling position as was Tasuki his fists clenched tightly to where his knuckles turned white.

"Why god damn it!" Tasuki yelled as he punched the ground with one fist. "Why did she have to die!" He yelled as he swore under his breath and tears flowed uncontrollably down his face.

"I told you…it was her fate…it was all supposed to be this way…from the very beginning." Tai Yi Jun answered.

"Heh…no wonder she always said she would die for the priestess…." Tasuki muttered a small smirk on his face as he tried to deal with reality which was very hard for him at the moment. Half of him was dead…gone from this world…he was truly alone now. With out the ever smiling twin sister he adored so much.

"Miaka…I believe…you have three wishes…" Tai Yi Jun said trying to change her topic.

"W-what…?" Miaka asked crying hard in Tamahome's embrace.

"When Keiko died…she freed Konan…and Suzaku. So now…she gave you the power…to summon him. All seven of your seishi are here…" Tai Yi Jun explained hesitantly when saying the word seven. Truly this had been planned…all seven would be there…and Keiko had made sure of that.

Miaka wiped her eyes…and looked at all her seishi. She didn't want to do any of this. But if she didn't…what would be the point of Keiko dying…if Keiko did all that to make this possible? So Miaka made her three wishes…

Everyone said farewell after the third and final wish…that Tamahome and her would be able to stay together forever…they all disappeared to the according worlds.

The real world…

Taka had found Miaka again now that he was reborn into her world. The town had even been repaired and he wore the ring she had given him. They were married soon afterwards like Keiko had wanted, even if her mother didn't approve…like she had said before…they had waited long enough.

The book world…

When the red mist faded Chichiri found himself still holding his dead wife. He slowly stood carrying her gently with great care. He walked to the palace where arrangements would be made. As he walked through the doors a crowd was gathered all weeping.

A small child ran up to one of the maids (the POV maid…) "Who is that?" The small child asked naïvely unaware of the dangers and great deeds performed by the woman the man carried.

"She…is a fallen angel." The maid whispered. As Chichiri passed in silence.

---------

After arrangements were made Nuriko walked back to his room. He wiped away the tears that kept falling. He opened the door to his room.

"Ayame?" Nuriko looked confused when she stood before him clad in her usual kimono.

"Yep," She smiled at him. He hugged her.

"I thought you had to go back." He whispered.

"Well…father made an exception this time. He said that if Suzaku can do it so could he." She laughed quietly and then Nuriko kissed her.

---------

Chichiri entered the door to the room where a maid stepped out hearing that he was on his way.

"You must be here for Takeo and Takara…" The maid whispered as she quickly nodded and left the room.

'So a boy and a girl then…those were the names…' Chichiri thought as it brought more tears to his eyes.

So now the room was empty. Save his two children that now began to stir in their peaceful sleep. He was taken aback at first when he saw them. There were necklaces there. He smiled upon seeing them. He remembered the first time he saw them.

-flash back-

"What are you doing no da?" Chichiri asked while they were camped for a night to his wife who sat upon the rolled out bed. There was string and magnificent beads scattered about her.

Keiko glanced up from her work and smiled at him. "I'm making necklaces." She grinned.

Chichiri gave her a puzzeled look as he sat down next to her.

"They're for our children…when they're born." Keiko smiled. There was half of a necklace there at that time and she was still stringing beads.

-End Flash Back-

Now beside each child there was a complete necklace. And surprisingly it didn't appear homemade. They were elegant and showed how much work and care was put into them.

The first one he looked at was around Takeo. It had red medium beads and in between each was a tiny silver one then there was an occasional bigger black one. He glanced at his daughter. Hers was the same although instead of red it had purple. The beads were metallic like and sparkled in the candlelight of the night. Chichiri smiled…at his children. He would protect them…for the rest of his life. They…were all he had. Had he been paying attention he may have noticed Keiko's spirit smiling at her family from the corner and then she disappear leaving nothing but sparkling red dust.

* * *

OH MY GOD! I finally did it! I killed her! ACK! (goes chibi and cries) I didnt know if i could do it in the end...please dont kill me! I'm sad enough she had to die...but that was the plot from the beginning but to make it a surprise i made sure to keep it underwraps...well tried to...sniff...ahhh i killed Keiko!

Reviewers:

Caspercatt22: Um...you didnt review last chapter so when you get the chance if ya feel up to it ya could review both. If you dont hate me for killing Keiko that is...sniff

DevoTheMadCashCow: Aw...I'm sorry i cut it off bad last time...lol you probably hate me twice as much now.

Kristall: Thanks for the suggestion i might take your help on that for the sequel. Yes there is a sequel...and yes i am aware that she's dead...sniff

Okay...well there is the epilogue still and after that the sequel. I'm going to have that up as quick as i can but check out my profile to see what might be holding me up! I'm really busy...if you want to know with what then just read the profile. There's other little notes on there too.


	11. Epilogue

Hello! For the final time in this story...creepy much. Here is the Epilogue. It isnt very long but an epilogue none the less. So please enjoy! And the sequel will be up shortly! Keep checking my profile for any other updates!

* * *

Epilogue

At Mt. Reikaku (I hope that's how you spell it)…

Koji walked along side Tasuki through the bandit strong hold. Things had been weird for the past couple of years. Tasuki came home with Chichiri and two kids! Tasuki even admitted to them all about his twin sister named Keiko. And because this was his sister's family (technically his too) he was allowing them to live there. Things had been….well interesting with children around the stronghold. Not to mention it was a huge place which meant a completely worried monk 24/7. And today was even more odd because the Suzaku seishi were all gathering there this year for the day. Most had already arrived.

"Uncle Tasuki!" a girl of about seven said happily as she ran for Tasuki to swoop her up and hold her. She wore a cute female style of bandit type clothing. It really seemed to suit her. And around her neck was the same necklace. The one her mother had made for her.

"Hey Takara," Tasuki said with a grin. The young girl's mahogany colored eyes sparkled. She had her father's eyes and her fathers blue hair that she wore at medium length and at the moment in a high ponytail with a ribbon. She had her father's looks but her mother's personality 100. "Where's your brother?" He asked.

"Oh…um…" Takara staggered over her words.

"Takara…you didn't…" Tasuki said disapprovingly.

"Um…no." Takara said looking up at him.

"She didn't what?" Koji asked confused.

"Well let's just go see…" Tasuki said with a smirk down at his young niece.

"No! You don't wanna look! We were playing…and um…hide and seek! And he's hiding." She said nervously.

"Really? Well then shouldn't you be finding him?" Tasuki asked slyly.

"Well…I was…?" She said in a question form as if unsure. Yep….this was definitely his sister's daughter.

"Mhmm…" Tasuki said as he stopped in front of the closet. He opened the door. Hanging and squirming tied up was a boy who looked the same age as Takara. He wore a matching necklace although his was red. And he wore some bandit like clothing. With his red hair he almost looked like Tasuki although his was styled a lot like Tamahome's. Guess that answered Koji's question.

'Note to self…don't play hide and seek with Takara…' Koji said as he stared at the dangling boy inside.

Takara made a shocked face then a disapproving one and shook her finger, "Takeo how many times have I told you not to hide in the closet!" She chastised.

Tasuki laughed but placed down Takara and untied his nephew. His nephew had his mother's red hair which he wore long in a style like Tamahome. He also had his sister's eyes but his father's personality.

"Takara!" He yelled as soon as the gag was pulled off.

"That would be my name don't wear it out!" Takara teased sticking out her tongue at her twin brother.

"Hey that's my line!" Nuriko laughed behind Takara making her jump.

"Nuriko-sama!" Takara cheered as she hugged him. "Where's Naoko?" She asked looking around.

"I think she's over by her mom," Nuriko said pointing in a direction through the people inside the small house.

"Thanks!" Takara grinned as she ran off. Takeo ran after her too. They watched the children run off. They saw Takara tackle a girl whose hair was Nuriko's purple and braided back but her different layered bangs hung in her face. Then she had Ayame's purple/blue metallic eyes. A boy soon joined them. He looked exactly like a mini version of Hotohori. Soon the children were out the door in a hurry.

Suddenly Chichiri appeared before them with a worried look on his face. "Have you seen them anywhere no da?" Chichiri asked anxiously. There was no need to ask who the 'them' was.

"Uh…Chichiri…ya can calm down ya know?" Tasuki said eyeing his monk friend worried. "They're fine they just went off outside with the others."

"They did no da!" Chichiri asked sighing and sweatdropped. "They are so hard to keep track off….Takara is very good at sneaking away no da." Chichiri sighed exasperated. 'Kind of like…'

"I wonder what kind of life they'll get to have," Koji said as he made himself known again changing the subject when silence filled the small group at the remembrance of Keiko.

"I donno…prob'ly an interestin' one considerin' they've got seishi for parents." Tasuki grinned.

"I just hope…" Ayame said nervously as Nuriko wrapped his arms around her.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she'll be fine." Nuriko said soothingly.

"Yeah…how much trouble could they possibly get themselves into?" Koji asked trying to reassure everyone.

Too bad…they all realized that life wasn't so simple. And maybe they would have all been a little more careful if they had realized that fate…wasn't quite done with them yet.

The End

* * *

No...I didnt magically bring her back...that would've been wierd. Sorry. But what do you think of the kids? Interesting hm? Well let me know! And another thing. For the sequel I have a rough idea of what's going to happen. But honestly for my reviewers i am making an offer. If you would like to see something happen in the sequel i will see if i can add it in. Or if somebody wants a charecter added in...oc or original just let me know. But if you do add an oc charecter i will be emailing you a lot. lol. but i figured i would make that offer. Since your all just so wonderful! Well time to answer these lovely reviewers. 

DevoTheMadCashCow- I'm sorry you're so angry. But the inevitable question had to be answered. Why are there 8 seishi? And that was the reason. And well...her reason resulted in her dying. Sadly...but this was the plot of the story. I can't really go and change that. lol. But maybe you'll like TAkara? She's pretty cool. And she seems to get herself into trouble...hm...remind you of anyone? lol. Yeah so also read my offer up there! If you would like anything be sure and ask! I'll see what i can do! And thank you ever so much for being such a dedicated reader that you are! I hope you will return for the sequel! And thank you for reviewing my other stories as well!

caspercatt22- My very first reviewer! Yay caspercatt22! Thank you so much for all your reviews and all your help through out this fanfic. It was really nice knowing someone was out there reading my fic when they could! I hope you enjoyed it! Even if you didnt review the last chapter. But let me know if you have any suggestions for the sequel. My little offer up there still stands! Well until the sequel!

Kristall- Yes I know that the ending was sad...sinffle. But that was how the story was to end. You have to admit you didnt see it coming though. But I wanted to thank you for all your wonderful reviews. You always reviewd every chapter since you came to reading my fic! Thanks for that! I hope you will come back to read the sequel! And i would love to know any suggestions you have for it! Basically what it says in that top paragraph! lol.

Tayk- A new reviewer! Yay! lol. So how did ya like the epilogue? Oh and yes the sequel will be up soon. And even though your a new reviewer the off stands for you too! Don't be shy to ask for anything! I'll see what i can do! Thank you for reading my story and i'm glad that you enjoyed the story so much! Hopefully you'll enjoy the sequel and my other works just as much!

Feel free to email me! About anything it doesnt have to be about this story! I always look foreward to email!

Well until the sequel! See ya!- miraclebutterfly


End file.
